


Чудо

by kira_sky



Series: Отец Чарльз [4]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 1960s, Atheist Character, Catholic Character, M/M, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: В 1969 году Эрик сталкивается с проблемой быстро возрастающих телепатических способностей Чарльза. Похоже, что у его дочери тоже появляется эта сила. Хрупкий баланс их отношений рискует разрушиться, когда Рейвен возвращается с собственными шокирующими новостями.Но кое-что совершенно другое переворачивает его мир с ног на голову...





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Miracle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/396000) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 



Эрик стоял перед входом в кошерное кафе на 78 улице, засунув руки в карманы пальто. С того самого момента, когда днем зазвонил телефон, он не прекращал сомневаться, было ли хорошей идеей прийти сюда. Весь путь до города он говорил себе, что должен сойти с поезда на следующей станции, затем на следующей, и на той, что будет после нее. Что должен вернуться за город, в Уэстчестер, и пойти домой — туда, где он и должен быть.  


И все же он был здесь — стоял в шаге от входной двери и уже пятнадцать минут притворялся, что не собирается заходить.  


_«Ты не делаешь ничего плохого»,_ — твердил он себе, и это было правдой. Эрик не питал никаких иллюзий на счет того, почему он здесь и что заставило его прийти. В конечном счете, Чарльз поймет не только то, почему он это сделал, но и то, почему ничего не сказал ему заранее. Более того — Чарльз согласится с ним.  


И все же его не покидало чувство, что он совершает преступление. Может, так и должно быть — после их резкого, эмоционального прощания...  


Он вздохнул и вошел внутрь. Заказал куриный суп с рисом и направился к дальним столикам, приготовившись ждать... но она уже была здесь.  


Рейвен сидела в кабинке в дальнем углу. Она всегда одевалась согласно последним веяниям моды, так было и сейчас — только это больше не были дизайнерские вещи. Теперь одежда подчеркивала ее принадлежность к «детям цветов» — тканое пончо, свисающие браслеты, серьги и цветастый шарф, повязанный вокруг головы. Несмотря на яркие оттенки синего, красного и золотого, первым, что бросилось Эрику в глаза, было ее уныние. Она набрала вес, утратила свой цветущий вид и выглядела очень несчастной.  


Затем она увидела его и напряглась. Эрик знал, что стоит и смотрит на нее, как идиот с подносом в руках, и подумал, что вместо этого может хотя бы попробовать вести себя, как взрослый человек.  


Так что он опустился на стул напротив нее.  


— Рейвен. Рад тебя видеть.  


— Неужели? — ответила она и замялась. — Прости. Я знаю, что ты хотел... я хотела сказать, что тоже рада тебя видеть.  


— Ладно.  


Что ж, прошел год с того момента, как она уехала, и за все это время они получили всего три открытки, по которым можно было понять только то, что она жива и шлет Джин всю свою любовь. Но Эрик понимал, что сейчас не время давить на нее. Это приведет только к тому, что Рейвен снова отдалится.  


— Ты не звонил Чарльзу, я права? — она на мгновение поймала его взгляд.  


— Нет, я сделал так, как ты просила, — но он хотел внести ясность. — Я расскажу ему все, как только вернусь домой.  


— Разве это необходимо? Докладывать обо мне? — она больше не смотрела на него.  


Неужели она до сих пор в какой-то степени надеялась, что Эрик согласится скрывать что-то от Чарльза, утаивать что-то, связанное с ней?  


— Я не докладываю о тебе. Мы с Чарльзом абсолютно честны друг с другом. Ты это знаешь.  


Не то чтобы у Эрика был выбор, особенно теперь...  


— Но ты не сказал ему, куда идешь. Разве это значит быть абсолютно честным?  


— Я могу быть честен с Чарльзом, все еще уважая твои желания. Почему ты споришь со мной об этом? Не думаю, что ты позвала меня сюда для того, чтобы просто ввязаться в спор.  


— Иногда ввязаться в спор намного легче, — Рейвен откинулась на спинку стула.  


— Я знаю.  


Он действительно знал. Эрик часто испытывал вину из-за использования этой тактики — бросаться в бой, чтобы не сталкиваться с трудностями. Чарльз был прав, когда говорил, что они с Рейвен похожи.  


Он собирался спросить, как у нее дела, и Рейвен, похоже, поняла это.  


— Как Джин? — поспешно спросила она.  


— Так выросла, что ты и не поверишь, — за последний год ребенок, которого они с Чарльзом удочерили, превратился в маленькую девочку, которая уже в значительной степени была самостоятельной личностью. — Умная не по годам. Говорит, что когда вырастет, хочет стать врачом или Бэтгерл, — в какой-то момент Рейвен почти улыбнулась. Эрик воспринял это, как признак прогресса. — Усиленно занимается с Чарльзом.  


— Что значит — усиленно занимается?  


— Ты ушла как раз перед тем, как мы поняли, — сказал Эрик, будто он как-то участвовал в этом понимании. — У нее такой же дар, как и у Чарльза. Способность читать мысли других людей.  


Рейвен уставилась на него. Она никогда до конца не верила в способности Чарльза. Неудивительно, учитывая то, сколько стараний она приложила, чтобы скрываться от своего брата.  


— Ты шутишь?  


— Нет.  


— Да ладно, она просто притворяется, — Рейвен взъерошила волосы. — Джин очень любит своего папочку. И хочет быть похожей на него. Вот и все.  


— Я так не думаю.  


Если она и обратила на это внимание, то ничем себя не выдала.  


— И они все время говорят об Иисусе. Тебе, должно быть, это нравится.  


Они говорили. Ему не нравилось. Но Эрик решил не говорить об этом вслух. Он чувствовал, что сейчас может быть опасно сказать вообще хоть что-то.  


Беспокойство, которое медленно росло в Эрике с тех пор, как они узнали о способностях Джин, сейчас подобралось очень близко к поверхности, готовое закипеть в любой момент. Он был так близок к тому, чтобы сломаться, чтобы высказать все те безумные мысли, которые заставляли трещать его голову: _«Все не так, как раньше, когда Чарльз просто чувствовал и понимал тебя. Сейчас у него получается намного лучше, и у Джин тоже, потому что они тренируются. Они отвечают на вопросы, которые я не задавал вслух, они просыпаются с криками от моих кошмаров, даже когда я не просыпаюсь. И какой бы сильной ни была моя любовь, я никогда не готовил себя к такому. Как ты блокировала Чарльза? Как? Научи меня!»_  


Но вместо этого он начал есть свой суп, пока тот не остыл.  


Несколько мгновений — на самом деле, минут — они просто молча ели. Вокруг них позвякивали тарелки и бокалы, зимние ботинки стучали по горчичного цвета кафелю, а разговоры на английском и идише звучали достаточно громко, чтобы перекрывать весь этот шум. Эрик несколько раз взглянул на Рейвен; она не смотрела на него.  


— Полагаю, Чарльз теперь в порядке, — наконец сказала она.  


— Нет, он не в порядке, — это достаточно быстро привлекло ее внимание, хоть Эрик и не пытался специально шокировать ее. Просто это было правдой. — Его здоровье уже не то, каким было раньше. И его легкие не те, какими были раньше. Зимой он часто болеет, в последний раз мы даже опасались, что его грипп может перейти в пневмонию. В конце концов пришлось отвезти его в больницу, — Эрик тяжело вздохнул. — Его колено так до конца и не зажило. Он не может самостоятельно преодолевать даже небольшие расстояния.  


Рейвен смотрела на него непонимающим взглядом. Возможно, этого было слишком много для одного раза. Прошло уже больше года, а Эрик сам до сих пор пытался принять все это.  


— Он все еще восстанавливается? — это было все, что она смогла произнести.  


— Он восстановился настолько, насколько способен, Рейвен. После перенесенного сепсиса его организм больше никогда не будет прежним. Медсестра рассказала мне, насколько редко кто-то выживает с такими повреждениями, как у Чарльза. Большинство из них остаются инвалидами, и очень часто они страдают от повреждений мозга. По крайней мере, Чарльз остался собой.  


— Господи, — она на мгновение прикрыла рот ладонью, взволнованная и растерянная. — Как он справляется с этим?  


Теперь почти улыбался Эрик.  


— Как Чарльз. С благодарностью за то, что имеет. Иногда он такой жизнерадостный, что хочется его встряхнуть. В некотором роде, он стал даже сильнее, но не утратил... — как Эрик мог это описать? У этого качества не было названия, оно просто сияло для Эрика так же ярко и постоянно, как полная луна в ночи, которая иначе была бы непроглядно темной. — Он не утратил это. Все еще надеется на лучшее. Вместо трости ходит с терновой пешеходной палкой, которую ваш дед привез из Шотландии. Говорит, что выглядит стильно, и иногда это так и есть.  


— И это значит, что роль злого парня остается тебе.  


Рейвен моментально ухватила суть. На мгновение он вспомнил их дружбу — такой, какой она была — интимной, доверительной, полной вот таких откровений, которыми они с легкостью обменивались. И Эрик понял, что намного сильнее скучает по Рейвен сейчас, когда она сидит всего в нескольких сантиметрах от него, чем скучал все то время, что они не виделись.  


— Да, — дрожь в голосе удивила его. — Я злюсь за нас двоих.  


То, как блестели ее глаза, когда она грустила — будто сдерживала слезы, даже когда это было не так... Как он мог забыть все это?  


— Ты в порядке?  


Эрик пожал плечами.  


— Чарльз держится очень храбро. Это помогает. Джин... я все еще не уверен, что означает этот дар с чтением мыслей, но она восхищается им, — и все же он постоянно беспокоился за Джин, задаваясь вопросом, что может значить для маленького ребенка знать мысли окружающих ее взрослых — их гнев, их цинизм, даже их любовь. Он больше не прикасался к Чарльзу в постели, пока не был абсолютно уверен, что она уснула. — Офис социальной помощи иммигрантам загружен как никогда, но нам нужно адаптироваться. Раньше мы в основном имели дело с европейцами, в частности из Восточного блока. Но теперь большинство людей, которые приходят к нам, выходцы из Азии или Латинской Америки. В данный момент я пытаюсь помочь с трудоустройством человеку, который говорит только на вьетнамском. Чарльз немного выучил язык, пока служил там, но его здоровье не позволяет ему посвящать работе больше времени, чем сейчас.  


— И у тебя есть друзья?  


— Конечно. Отец Джером. Сослуживец Чарльза — Армандо Муньоз, помнишь, он прислал тогда его вещи? Он живет в Бруклине, мы с ним часто видимся.  


— Я имела в виду твоих друзей. Не ваших с Чарльзом. Лично твоих.  


_«Нет, кроме тебя — никого,_ — хотел сказать Эрик. Но не стал. Что если Рейвен не так его поймет, услышит больше, чем он скажет? И если он скажет это, то обязан будет сказать и остальное. — _Наша дружба значит для тебя хоть что-нибудь? Или это был всего лишь способ стать ближе ко мне на случай, если Чарльз погибнет, способ убедиться, что я достанусь тебе целиком и полностью?»_  


Он знал, что это не было правдой. Но чувствовал именно так. Даже воспоминания о тех приятных временах, которые он проводил с Рейвен, были для него отравлены. Как бы он ни любил Чарльза, они не могли постоянно быть друг для друга всем. Но он не замечал этих пустот так сильно, пока у него не появился друг, который их заполнил. Когда Рейвен ушла, Эрик чувствовал себя более одиноким, чем когда-либо ранее.  


— Они и мои друзья тоже, — сказал он. — Я стал чаще ходить в храм. И у меня есть Чарльз. Этого достаточно.  


Она восприняла это как упрек, хотя он не понимал, что это прозвучит так, пока не произнес. Ее голова поникла, как увядший цветок. Какое-то время они молчали. Эрик доел свой суп, Рейвен двигала по тарелке кусочки сэндвича с пастромой, не съев даже половины.  


— Ты не сказала, как дела у тебя, — наконец сказал Эрик.  


— У меня проблемы.  


— Что?  


— С законом.  


— _Что?_  


— С ФБР. Если быть точной.  


Эрик разрывался между двумя одинаково сильными желаниями: задушить ее и рассмеяться.  


— Ты позвонила только потому, что пустилась в бега?  


— Избавь меня от своего самодовольства, — огрызнулась она. — За всю свою жизнь я выслушала достаточно этого от Чарльза. И не похоже, чтобы в шкафу Джона Эдгара не было папки и на тебя после всех протестов, в которых мы участвовали.  


Он хотел защититься, защитить Чарльза, но решил, что не позволит себя отвлечь.  


— Что ты сделала?  


— ... Я ограбила несколько банков.  


Как бы он хотел верить в то, что она шутит.  


— Прости за упоминание очевидных фактов, но ты случайно не забыла, что владеешь миллионами?  


Щеки Рейвен залил румянец, а ее изменчивое лицо выглядело жестоким, как у тигрицы.  


— Я сделала это не ради денег, Эрик. Ограбления были революционным актом. Атакой на систему. Деньги, которые мы украли, можно использовать против копов, армии и любой вонючей свиньи, которая посмеет встать на нашем пути.  


— Ты действительно думаешь, что ограбление банков может изменить мир?  


— Я должна _что-то_ делать. Я участвовала в митингах и протестах, я была в Сан-Франциско — в центре всех этих событий, но этого недостаточно. И где-то глубоко внутри ты тоже это знаешь. Я уверена, что знаешь. Я видела это в тебе, Эрик. Ты был бы счастлив разрушить всю чудовищность этого мира, — Рейвен стукнула по столу так сильно, что его поднос задребезжал. — Если ты счастливо живешь внутри жестокой репрессивной системы, то ты тоже часть этой жестокости. Ты — часть репрессий. Я устала быть частью американской системы, которая превратилась в полицейское государство.  


И хотя он был согласен с некоторыми ее утверждениями — даже с большинством, — одно из них Эрик все же не мог оставить без возражения:  


— Ты понятия не имеешь, что такое на самом деле полицейское государство. А я — имею.  


— Знаешь, то, что ты выжил во время Холокоста, не дает тебе морального права использовать этот козырь каждый раз, когда у тебя заканчиваются аргументы.  


Он дернулся, уязвленный ее словами, но не настолько, чтобы промолчать:  


— Прости. Я должен преклониться перед твоим моральным авторитетом грабителя банков, — Рейвен нахмурилась, и Эрик понял, что они упустили шанс на хоть какое-то подобие вежливой беседы. Он перешел к сути: — Что тебе нужно от меня?  


— Мне нужно спрятаться.  


— У тебя есть деньги. Уверен, ты можешь использовать их, чтобы залечь на дно.  


— Я отказалась от денег. Порвала все чеки, когда рассталась с прошлой жизнью.  


— И вместо этого начала грабить банки. Неужели ты не видишь, как это бессмысленно?  


— Я не могу позволить себе вернуться! — теперь выражение ее лица было почти безумным. — Пути назад нет.  


— Но ты здесь. Ты уже вернулась, — он с удовольствием произнес эту пусть неприятную, но правду.  


— Нет, не вернулась. Я просто... Я не могу сесть в тюрьму, только не сейчас. Эрик, я должна покинуть страну. Просто сделай это для меня, и я позабочусь обо всем остальном. Мне даже не важно, куда я уеду. У тебя есть связи по всему миру. Ты оформляешь визы, документы и все такое — ты можешь сделать это. Я знаю, ты можешь.  


Ну конечно. Даже если у Рейвен все еще есть ее паспорт с множеством виз, она не сможет использовать его, не будучи арестованной.  


Эрик осадил свой гнев — оправданный, но все равно мелочный — и задумался. Это решение должно быть принято на основе правильных причин.  


Одна проблема была больше других и в конце концов перевесила все остальное.  


— Рейвен, если я помогу тебе, есть очень большой шанс, что ФБР все узнает, — сказал он. К собственному удивлению, он почувствовал ком в горле. Все, что он помнил сейчас — это их поездку на колесе обозрения, голову Рейвен на своем плече и радостные крики Джин, когда начался вечерний фейерверк. — Если это произойдет, офис социальной помощи иммигрантам закроют. Меня, возможно, посадят в тюрьму и совершенно точно депортируют, когда я отсижу свой срок. Если ФБР проведет тщательное расследование, а я предполагаю, что они это сделают, Чарльза могут сдать в полицию за содомию. Затем они заберут Джин, и ни один из нас больше никогда ее не увидит. Даже если бы риск был маловероятным, я бы не пошел на него. А я не думаю, что он маловероятный. Я думаю, что это чертовски вероятно. Если бы ты хорошо подумала, то поняла бы, что лучше было даже не приходить сюда. Я знаю, что твоей заботы о нас хватило бы на это.  


Она не заплакала. Даже не вздрогнула. Ее голос был таким низким, что он с трудом слышал его сквозь шум кафе, когда она сказала:  


— Я хорошо подумала. Но я должна была прийти.  


Эрик продолжил, отказываясь поддаваться сомнениям:  


— Если тебе нужны деньги, я могу дать наличные. Сегодня немного, но завтра — достаточно, чтобы, не знаю, найти хижину в горах Адирондак или Роки-Маунтин. Заляжешь на дно ненадолго. И ты всегда сможешь позвонить или написать, если тебе понадобится больше. Мы никогда тебя не бросим, — Чарльз поддержит его, Эрик заранее знал это. — Но из-за Джин мы не можем так рисковать.  


— Я не хотела, чтобы... я просто... черт, — она перевела взгляд в дальний угол кафе, запустив пальцы в волосы и часто моргая. — Я не собиралась взваливать все это на тебя, просто... Я хочу, чтобы ты понимал.  


Рейвен откинулась назад на своем стуле и распахнула пончо. Только тогда Эрик увидел, что она не просто набрала вес — она ждала ребенка.  


— И не смей жалеть меня, — прошептала она.  


Эрик покачал головой, хотя в этот момент он был слишком сбит с толку, чтобы испытывать какие-либо сложные эмоции, вроде жалости. Первым, что он смог произнести, было:  


— Как ты смогла ограбить банк в таком виде?  


— Никто не заподозрит беременную женщину, — шутка заставила ее на секунду улыбнуться. — Я же мастер маскировки, Эрик. Жаль, что ЦРУ — это чистое зло. Я могла бы стать отличным шпионом.  


Он хотел спросить, кто отец ребенка. Хотел заплакать. Хотел обнять ее и сказать, что она больше никогда не должна ничего бояться. Хотел потрясти ее за плечи и спросить, не отправилась ли она в крестовый поход с целью выяснить, как много проблем может создать один человек.  


Вместо этого он сказал единственное, что все еще имело значение:  


— Пошли. Мы едем домой.

* * *

— О, силы небесные! — воскликнул Чарльз и немедленно заключил Рейвен в объятия. Она обняла его в ответ, и Эрик ощутил, как ослабли путы, сдавливающие его грудь, снова позволяя ему дышать. Все время, пока Рейвен рассказывала о своих проблемах, Чарльз ни разу не вздрогнул, ни разу не сказал ни одного слова неодобрения, просто держал ее за руку. Почему Эрик не понял, что она нуждалась именно в этом?  


Конечно, он не смог бы дать ей этого, даже если бы знал.  


— Где Джинни? — спросила Рейвен, когда они проходили мимо лестницы.  


— Уже в постели. Она сегодня была на уроках танцев, видимо, они занимались акробатикой. Ты обязательно завтра должна увидеть ее версию «колеса». Все это может утомить даже ее. Но она будет так рада увидеть тебя утром, — Чарльз держал руку Рейвен достаточно крепко, чтобы успокоить и ее и себя. Когда Эрик поймал его взгляд, то увидел в нем только благодарность. Никакой... подозрительности, никаких сомнений.  


Это радовало. И все же — было ли доверие Чарльза следствием их отношений, или он просто уже прочитал мысли Эрика?  


Рейвен удивленно остановилась, когда Чарльз нажал кнопку, и дверь отъехала в сторону.  


— Вы установили лифт?  


— Лестница для меня теперь достаточно сложное препятствие, — объяснил Чарльз. — А когда-нибудь в будущем мне может понадобиться инвалидное кресло. Надеюсь, в очень далеком будущем, но мы можем, по крайней мере, подготовиться. А теперь так лучше и для тебя тоже.  


Рейвен посмотрела на Эрика, пораженная даже мимолетным упоминанием инвалидного кресла. Он мог бы ответить на эту общую для них эмоцию, но не стал.  


— Четыре месяца? — спросил Чарльз, глядя на ее живот. — Или около того?  


— Да, я думаю, где-то так, — Рейвен прижала руку к своему увеличившемуся животу — но только на мгновение и не опуская взгляд.  


Они вышли на третьем этаже, где была комната Рейвен. Все время, пока Чарльз был во Вьетнаме, Эрик ни разу не заходил сюда. Сознательно не заходил. В то время он как никогда четко понимал, что ходит по тонкому льду и тащит Рейвен за собой.  


— Ты еще не была у доктора, — сказал Чарльз.  


— Мне не нужен кто-то, кто скажет точную дату. Ребенок родится тогда, когда придет время. Не надо меня упрекать, ладно? Не так уж просто договориться о приеме, когда ты в бегах.  


— Ты должна немедленно показаться врачу, — Эрик решил взять упреки на себя, он знал, что Рейвен не будет сопротивляться ему так же сильно. — Я думаю, мы сможем найти кого-нибудь, — на протяжении многих лет через офис социальной помощи иммигрантам прошло некоторое количество докторов. Он сможет найти кого-то, кто не откажет ему в этой услуге, но будет ли честно просить кого-либо идти на такой риск?  


— Я улажу это, Эрик, не переживай, — сказал Чарльз, отвечая на незаданный вопрос. — И, Рейвен, ты тем более не должна переживать. Эрик и я не... ни один из нас не думал о том, чтобы забрать у тебя ребенка. Мы никогда этого не сделаем.  


— Как ты... — голос Рейвен затих. — Ты прочитал мои мысли.  


— Да, — Чарльз просиял так, словно это была самая замечательная и потрясающая вещь в мире. — Я вижу, Эрик рассказал тебе о Джин, но то, что мы есть друг у друга, что мы можем тренировать друг друга, позволило мне зайти гораздо дальше. И Джин ненамного отстает от меня. Уже сейчас, в возрасте всего пяти лет! Какое-то время она даже немного опережала меня, пока я не начал осознавать, как многому может научить меня ее интуиция... и теперь я напугал тебя.  


Рейвен оперлась спиной о дверь своей комнаты, покачав головой.  


— О, Боже мой... что ты такое?  


— Не говори так, — рявкнул Эрик. — Он не цирковой уродец. Не стоит относиться к нему, как к одному из них.  


— Он пугает тебя намного сильнее, чем меня, и я понимаю это, даже если ты сам не понимаешь, — она отступила в свою комнату, крикнув: — Убирайся из моей головы!  


Дверь захлопнулась с таким грохотом, что они оба напряглись и одновременно посмотрели вниз, в сторону комнаты Джин — родительский рефлекс, когда ребенок спит. Но все было тихо.  


Затем они просто какое-то время молча и остолбенело стояли в коридоре.  


— Она останется до утра? — пробормотал Эрик.  


— Она останется.  


Они направились в сторону кабинета. К этому времени Эрику уже почти не нужно было осознанным усилием замедлять шаги, чтобы не обгонять Чарльза. Хотя это казалось идеальным моментом, чтобы выпить, они оба опустились на диван, не в силах пошевелиться.  


— Она не может остаться здесь, — сказал Эрик. — И все же она должна.  


— На самом деле, безопаснее будет, если она останется. Если поможем ей сбежать, то станем очевидными соучастниками преступления. Но если Рейвен просто вернется домой, то мы легко сможем отрицать, что знали об ограблениях. Кроме того, ФБР так и не установило ее реальную личность — если бы они сделали это, мы бы уже знали. Так что пока она остается внутри этого дома, с нами все будет в порядке.  


— У тебя, похоже, внезапно открылся криминальный талант, Чарльз, — Эрик кивнул, соглашаясь.  


— Жаль, что я не остался в церкви. Стал бы как минимум кардиналом, — Чарльз облокотился на локоть, взгляд его синих глаз был задумчивым. — Хотел бы я знать, что она чувствует по поводу ребенка.  


— Ты не знаешь?  


Очевидно, Чарльз был слишком рассеян, чтобы заметить напряжение в голосе Эрика.  


— Чтобы я знал, она сама должна это знать, а она не знает. Даже за эти последние несколько минут она перешла от отчаянного желания растить ребенка вместе с нами до желания, Господи прости, сделать аборт.  


— Ты все еще делаешь это?  


— Защищаю жизнь? Да, Эрик, я «все еще делаю это».  


— Ты больше не согласен с церковью на счет контрацепции. Я думал, что ты наконец решил для себя и этот вопрос.  


— Я и решил. Я не считаю, что католическая церковь неправа во всем, Эрик. Даже не в большинстве вопросов. Если бы я считал иначе, то не стал бы священником. Да, по поводу контрацепции я пришел к осознанию того, что секс важен, иногда даже священен и без вероятности забеременеть. Хотя у меня был хороший учитель, — шутка на мгновение смягчила его слова. — Но аборт — это совсем другое дело, как тебе хорошо известно... ох, давай не будем. Мы можем продолжить этот спор в какое-нибудь другое время. Сейчас он не актуален. У Рейвен в любом случае уже слишком большой срок.  


Эрик согласился. У них было достаточно неотложных проблем и без спора о теоретически возможных.  


— Я бы не назвал это теоретическими...  


— Прекрати это! — сказал, даже скорее крикнул Эрик. Он пожалел об этом так быстро, так отчаянно, что физически засунул бы свои слова обратно в горло, если бы у него была такая возможность. Вместо этого он сидел, чувствуя себя глупым и открытым.  


Но, разумеется, это чувство открытости и было проблемой.  


Даже сейчас у него не было шанса объяснить, проговорить все это для Чарльза так, чтобы и самому лучше разобраться в себе. Его самые потаенные чувства уже проникли в разум Чарльза.  


— Ох. Я не должен был... ох, — очень тихо произнес Чарльз.  


— Не обращай внимания, — бессильно сказал Эрик.  


— Рейвен сказала, что я пугаю тебя. Я думал... я был уверен, что она преувеличивает.  


— Ты не пугаешь меня, — Эрик вздохнул. — Разве ты не чувствуешь этого? — его слова прозвучали скорее горько, чем утешающе, и сделали настоящую проблему более четкой.  


— Моя способность читать мысли, читать твои мысли... ты _ненавидишь_ ее.  


— Ненавидишь — слишком сильное слово, — Эрик взял руку Чарльза и сжал ее. — Но... ты читаешь мои мысли постоянно, в каждый отдельно взятый момент. Я чувствую себя так, будто мой разум больше не принадлежат мне.  


Он знал, что значит не иметь ничего — буквально ничего, кроме надетой на тебя в данный момент одежды, да и ту он ненавидел, потому что она была символом его заключения. В тот день, когда Эрик покидал Освенцим, у него не было при себе монеты, книги или зубной щетки — ничего подобного. Никого из любивших его людей не осталось в живых, никого в целом мире. Но даже тогда он знал, что у него есть _он сам_ — его собственные мысли, воспоминания, знания. И он чувствовал, что это было единственным, что он украл у сокрушительного механизма нацисткой машины.  


Даже после того, как Магда и Аня погибли, даже в те ужасные дни, когда горе истерло его до оголенных нервов и казалось, что никакая другая утрата больше не будет иметь значения, он ненавидел глупость и онемение, которые были частью его траура. Он хотел вернуть свою семью и хотел вернуть себя — того себя, кем он был с ними.  


Так что он лучше большинства людей знал о том, что значит необходимость личного пространства и неприкосновенности человеческого разума.  
И именно это он утратил.  


— Я не понимал этого, — сказал Чарльз, едва громче шепота. Он выглядел потрясенным. — Ты пытался скрыть это от меня, правда? Спрятать за своим беспокойством о Джин.  


— Мое беспокойство о Джин очень реально, — ребенок, который знает мысли взрослых — это не могло быть нормальным. — Но да. Я думаю, что пытался... не показывать этого, — он позволял себе обдумывать этот вопрос в основном на работе, в те дни, когда Чарльз не приходил.  


— Почему ты не говорил мне об этом?  


— Я думал, что мы уже прошли этап разговоров! Ты больше не ждешь, пока я задам вопрос — ты все время забегаешь вперед, полагаясь на то, что я даже не сказал...  


— Как я мог не понять этого? — Чарльз действительно сожалел о своей нечувствительности или просто проверял пределы своих способностей? Когда на эту мысль не последовало никакой реакции, и даже выражение лица Чарльза не изменилось, Эрик понял, что теперь он изо всех сил старается обеспечить ему ментальную приватность. — Я думал... я был уверен, что все в порядке. Мы всегда были так честны друг с другом.  


— Эта честность значила больше, когда была тем, что я дал тебе. А не тем, что ты забрал у меня, — это прозвучало жестоко, но стало первой частью спора, которой Эрик был рад, потому что она привела их к самой сути проблемы.  


— Прости меня.  


Чарльз действительно сожалел. Но помимо этого было ясно, что он чувствовал себя отверженным. То, что Эрик воспринимал как самонадеянность и вторжение в личное пространство, Чарльз воспринимал как доверие. Эрик хотел душевного спокойствия; Чарльз чувствовал, что его только что вышвырнули.  


— Это еще одна проблема, которую мы не должны решать прямо сейчас, — сказал Эрик так мягко, как только мог.  


— Но почему?  


— Рейвен...  


— В ближайшее время она никуда не уйдет.  


— Я не могу. Не сегодня, — Эрик чувствовал себя обессиленным. Даже договариваться о встрече с Рейвен было достаточно изматывающе. А последовавшая за этим суматоха оставила его выжатым и уставшим. — Давай просто ляжем спать. Отложим все это хотя бы до утра.  


— Хорошо.  


Чарльз опирался на руку Эрика, пока они в тишине не дошли до спальни. Затем он бережно раздел Эрика и заботливо укрыл, прежде чем самому раздеться и забраться под одеяло. Дождался, пока Эрик вытянет руку, и только после этого придвинулся к нему. Эрик притянул Чарльза к себе, поглаживая плечи и спину, уложив его голову себе на грудь так, чтобы касаться губами лба. Он обнимал Чарльза, пока его дыхание не стало глубоким и спокойным, пока сон не начал отягощать его собственные мысли.  


Так много всего оставалось нерешенным, непонятным, и путь впереди выглядел тернистым. Но Эрик никогда не верил, что они с Чарльзом не смогут найти утешение в объятиях друг друга.

* * *

В течение всего следующего рабочего дня, когда у него выдавалось несколько минут, свободных от забастовки против небезопасных условий жизни в Чайна-таун, Эрик думал о том, что делать дальше.  


Им с Чарльзом нужно решить непростой вопрос о его способностях и том, как это отныне будет или не будет урегулировано между ними. Но сейчас, когда Рейвен только вернулась домой, было наиболее неподходящее время, чтобы улаживать это. Ее проблемы затмевали их собственные, и если прошлой ночью Чарльз сдерживал себя, неразумно было надеяться, что ее отъезд не разворошит снова его задетые чувства. Даже если Рейвен больше не была влюблена в Эрика (а он искренне на это надеялся), ее все равно обидел его отказ. Эрик знал это, потому что сам мог бы чувствовать то же самое. Даже если Чарльз был полностью уверен в любви Эрика (а он, несомненно, был — даже когда они ругались), его ревность, скорее всего, проявит себя в какой-то степени. И даже незначительные проявления возмущения могут нарушить хрупкий баланс, который потребуется им троим для того, чтобы прожить вместе хотя бы два месяца. А им, помимо этого, нужно было скрывать Рейвен от ФБР...  


Размышления обо всем этом утомили его.  


_«Мне нужен отпуск»,_ — подумал он.  


А затем подумал об этом немного больше.  


Возвращаясь вечером домой, Эрик чувствовал себя готовым принять все, что бы его там ни ожидало. Но он и представить не мог, что его на самом деле ожидает. Или кто.  


Незнакомая женщина с огромной лоскутной сумкой, перекинутой через плечо, спускалась по лестнице. На ней была огромная красная войлочная шляпа с полями, потертые голубые джинсы, около полудюжины деревянных браслетов на каждой руке, вязаный шерстяной кардиган, свисающий ниже бедер, футболка, на которой от руки было написано «Fuck the System» и абсолютно не было макияжа.  


— Знаешь, — сказала она в качестве приветствия, — это вполне реально — смотреть женщине в лицо, а не на сиськи.  


— Я... ваша футболка... — кто, черт возьми, она такая? — Прошу прощения, но что вы здесь делаете?  


— Эрик! — Чарльз вышел из гостиной, опираясь на свою терновую палку. Должно быть, у него был тяжелый день, если ему пришлось использовать ее даже дома. — Я вижу, ты уже встретил доктора Мойру МакТаггерт из женского общества по охране здоровья «Гринвич Вилладж». Мойра, это Эрик.  


— Доктора? — Эрик был ошарашен.  


— Женщины могут быть докторами, ага, — Мойра сложила руки на груди.  


— Я просто... ваша футболка... — снова беспомощно повторил он.  


Но она улыбалась.  


— Чарльз рассказал мне о вас, и я просто хотела сказать — так держать, парни! Знаешь, я уважаю «Красные Чулки», но я не одна из них. Вы, парни, не отвергаете женщин, вы отвергаете общепринятые привилегии мужчин, их назначенное место в обществе, и лично я считаю, что это требует мужества. Серьезно, что вы, парни, делаете тут? Вдвоем воспитываете ребенка, смешивая мужские и женские социосексуальные роли? Это самый огромный средний палец патриархату, который я могу представить.  


— Ну, да, наверное, — Эрик пытался незаметно подать Чарльзу сигнал, в котором в равной степени заключались вопросы _«Кто эта радикальная женщина, которую ты привел в наш дом?»_ и _«Теперь ты рассказываешь наши секреты человеку, с которым знаком меньше суток?»_. Но Чарльз не читал его мысли и не смотрел на него. Его восхищенная улыбка предназначалась Мойре. Очевидно, они нашли общий язык.  


Наконец Чарльз все же объяснил:  


— Мойра здесь для того, чтобы в ФБР ничего не узнали.  


— Какое-то время я была ЦРУшницей. Можешь себе представить? Когда до меня дошло, какое дерьмо на самом деле там творится... ну, до меня дошло. После этого наши с ЦРУ дорожки разбежались. И ваши секреты со мной в полной безопасности, — Мойра вздохнула и поправила свою лоскутный мешок, который, как догадался Эрик, был ее медицинской сумкой. — Хорошая новость заключается в том, что беременность Рейвен протекает отлично. У ребенка ровное и здоровое сердцебиение, и он толкается, как пони. Такой бутуз. Роды могут начаться немного раньше, но этого никогда нельзя знать заранее.  


— Ты сказала — это хорошая новость. А плохая? — спросил Чарльз.  


— Психологически Рейвен сейчас действительно очень нестабильна. Ну, то есть, ФБР по любому ищет ее, и как вы собираетесь жить тут, как беглецы, даже без ребенка, о котором нужно заботиться? Но хуже всего то, что она не знает, что ей делать с малышом, — внезапно речь Мойры стала менее жаргонной, и Эрик наконец поверил, что она действительно доктор. — У меня есть контакты нескольких авторитетных агентств по усыновлению на тот случай, если она решит пойти этим путем. Но что Рейвен действительно необходимо, так это немного побыть наедине с собой. Подумать о том, что она собирается делать со своим ребенком, подальше от посторонних проблем — по крайней мере, насколько это возможно. Вы двое должны обеспечить ей это.  


— Мы постараемся, — пообещал Эрик. Мойра снова улыбнулась ему, и он решил, что это можно считать перемирием.  


Затем Чарльз проводил ее, что включало в себя десятиминутный разговор возле двери, и к тому моменту, когда он вернулся в гостиную, Эрик был в равной степени раздражен и доволен.  


— Где, черт возьми, ты ее откопал?  


— Девочке из Таиланда, с которой я работал в офисе социальной помощи, нужен был доктор, но она боялась сказать об этом своему отцу. А матери у нее не было. Так что я нашел группу Мойры. Сначала они вполне оправданно насторожились, когда увидели взрослого белого мужчину, который привел азиатского подростка. Но как только Мойра разобралась в ситуации, все стало хорошо, — Чарльз сиял, как и всегда, когда находил какой-то факт, точку зрения или человека, способного увлечь его. Если бы Эрик не был полностью уверен в отсутствии у Чарльза влечения к женщинам, он мог бы начать ревновать. — Я всегда помнил о ней на тот случай, если кому-нибудь понадобится помощь. Хотя и представить себе не мог, что это будет Рейвен. Но теперь она будет регулярно заглядывать к нам, так что вы действительно сможете лучше узнать друг друга.  


— Ты ее уже удочерил?  


— Мойра _замечательная_ , — сказал Чарльз, опускаясь на кушетку рядом с Эриком и используя для баланса свою палку. — Вот увидишь. Такой блестящий ум, и гораздо большее великодушие, чем она старается показать этим своим колючим поведением. Она противоречивая. Но я знаю еще кое-кого такого же замечательно противоречивого.  


Эрик догадался, что это было адресовано ему. Он почувствовал, что его это больше раздражает, чем забавляет, но тот факт, что Чарльз явно этого не понял, пытаясь _не влезать в его мысли_ , перевесил все остальное. Так что он улыбнулся.  


— Послушай, я думал о... нашей ситуации.  


— Я тоже. Возможно, ты нашел какие-то лучшие решения, чем я.  


— Решения? Нет. Но у меня есть идея, — Эрик глубоко вдохнул. — Мне нужно ненадолго уехать.  


— Уехать? — Чарльз моментально побледнел. Эрик обнял его за плечи. — Я неправильно выразился. Я имел в виду всего лишь поездку куда-нибудь — может, возьму Джин с собой. Всего на неделю, — Чарльз расслабился, и Эрик продолжил: — Вам с Рейвен нужно провести какое-то время вдвоем, как брату и сестре, без меня. Я думаю, вам будет намного проще наладить отношения, когда меня не будет рядом.  


— Может быть, ты и прав, — но голубые глаза Чарльза искали его взгляд, пытаясь отыскать то знание, которого он лишился, запрещая себе читать мысли Эрика. — И... у тебя будет немного личного пространства.  


— У меня и сейчас есть личное пространство. Я вижу, что ты обеспечиваешь мне его.  


— Я пытаюсь. Это сложнее, чем я ожидал.  


Теперь Чарльз должен прилагать усилия, чтобы не влезать в его голову? Эрик понятия не имел, что с этим делать.  


— Это даст тебе возможность попрактиковаться. А мне — возможность подумать. Кроме того, я в последнее время так много работаю. За все время после праздников я и часа не провел с Джин. Это будет хорошей возможностью и для нас тоже провести время вместе.  


Чарльз кивнул, но все еще полностью не успокоился. Очевидно, его воспоминания вернулись к единственному долгому разрыву в их отношениях, когда из-за разногласий по поводу удочерения Джин Эрик зашел настолько далеко, что подыскивал съемную квартиру. Эрик привык думать о том времени, как о родовых болях — потрясении, которое привело его от горя из-за смерти Ани к счастью быть отцом Джин. Но Чарльзу те события оставили более глубокие шрамы, и до этого момента Эрик даже не подозревал насколько глубокие.  


Он поднес руку Чарльза к губам и поцеловал костяшки пальцев.  


— Прости, что сказал это так. Ты же знаешь, что я бы никогда не хотел... напугать тебя или причинить боль.  


— Конечно. Просто... — Чарльз мягко рассмеялся над собой. — Я настолько привык знать, о чем ты думаешь, что теперь, когда я этого не знаю, чувствую себя так, будто вообще ничего не понимаю. Видимо, я слишком сильно полагался на свои способности вместо того, чтобы полагаться на то, что я знаю о тебе, — их глаза встретились. — А это то, на что я хочу полагаться в первую очередь.  


Эрик собирался наклониться и поцеловать его, но Джин выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы появиться в комнате. В каждой руке она сжимала по голой кукле Барби.  


— Кто-то думает о том, что я поеду путешествовать, — заявила она.  


Новую политику конфиденциальности определенно нужно будет проработать с младшим читателем мыслей в семье. Но сейчас Эрик спросил только:  


— Хочешь поехать в Диснейленд?  


Сначала вместо ответа раздался визг — настолько высокий, что Чарльз и Эрик вздрогнули и рассмеялись. Затем Джин начала подпрыгивать, размахивая Барби над головой, как помпонами, и петь:  


— Ура-ура-ура-ура-ура-ура-ура!  


— Это взятка! — сказал Чарльз, перекрикивая шум.  


— Виновен по всем статьям!

* * *

Таким образом, спустя неделю Эрик оказался в самолете, летящем в Лос-Анджелес. То ли их туристический агент был гением, то ли это было простое везение, но они летели первым классом и были единственными пассажирами в кабинке. Эрик думал, что путешествие с, без сомнения, уставшим и капризным ребенком будет даром небес...  


... но вместо этого Джин ни на минуту не смыкала глаз, взволнованная до состояния гиперактивности и, судя по всему, решила очаровать каждого отдельного члена экипажа.  


— Можно мне имбирный эль? — попросила она, болтая своими маленькими ножками, свисающими с края сиденья.  


— Я с удовольствием принесу его вам, — сказал стюард, с улыбкой глядя на нее сверху вниз. Но Эрик покачал головой.  


— Кажется, скоро уже посадка? — примерно через пятнадцать минут, он уже несколько раз услышал объявление. — Это может подождать.  


— Но я хочу _пить_ , — Джин выпятила нижнюю губу. Стюард посмотрел на Эрика взглядом, который явно выражал обвинение в том, что он издевается над ребенком.  


Эрик просто прижал ее ближе к себе.  


— Подожди немного и я куплю тебе что-нибудь в отеле.  


— Мороженое?  


Баловать девочку было против правил Эрика — именно он следил за дисциплиной в семье, — но так как это был отпуск, нечто новое и особенное, он решил, что может себе это позволить.  


— Клубничное для тебя. Шоколадное для меня.  


— Ладно!  


Стюард снова улыбался, направляясь в общую секцию самолета, которая была заполнена едва ли на треть, но уж точно там было больше людей с настоящими потребностями, в отличие от маленькой девочки, которая всего лишь решила проверить, насколько хорош сервис.  


— Откуда у тети Рейвен появился в животе ребенок? — внезапно спросила Джин.  


— А-а. Хм-м, — он считал, что всегда был честен с ребенком, но что ему ответить на это? У Чарльза бы получилось объяснить намного лучше. Но Джин решила проявить любопытство именно тогда, когда Чарльз был от них на расстоянии целого континента. Какая удача.  


Он слишком поздно понял, что представлял в воображении кое-что из того, о чем не собирался говорить, потому что глаза Джин стали огромными:  


— О-о-о.  


— Джин, почему бы нам не поговорить об этом после...  


Резкий рывок заставил их обоих дернуться вперед так сильно, что Эрик ударился головой о сиденье напротив. _«Воздушная яма»,_ — подумал он, оторопев на мгновение...  


... но затем Джин закричала, и самолет начал распадаться на части.  


Эрик с ужасом уставился на морскую воду, которая заливала пол самолета. Они приземлились в океан, приземлились без единого предупреждения. Шум вокруг него достигнул своего пика — крики Джин и остальных пассажиров, скрип металла...  


_«Не стой на месте!»_  


Он отстегнул их ремни безопасности и подхватил Джин на руки. Стюарды уже начали призывать людей эвакуироваться, но когда Эрик встал, вода продолжала подниматься — лодыжки, голени, колени. В мигающем свете аварийных огней, которые поочередно сменяли темноту на полумрак, он увидел, что задняя часть самолета отвалилась, на пару секунд мелькнула стальными зубьями над поверхностью и затем погрузилась под воду.  


Визг Джин стал таким громким и высоким, какого он никогда раньше от нее не слышал — она знала, что они могут погибнуть. Пол самолета треснул, вода фонтаном била из разрывов, заливая их багаж, закрепленный в нижнем отсеке. Через несколько секунд остальная часть фюзеляжа тоже уйдет под воду, и тогда у них не будет ни единого шанса пробраться к выходу сквозь потоки воды и кучи мусора.  


Решение молиться не было осознанным — он не верил в Бога уже много лет. Но это был родительский инстинкт, стремительная, отчаянная дистилляция всего, что он когда-либо чувствовал и знал, в одну единственную имеющую значение мысль: _«Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, позволь мне спасти моего ребенка»._  


В своем безумии он представил, что каким-то образом удерживает всю огромную массу самолета над водой одним лишь усилием воли...  


... и затем он сделал это.  


Фюзеляж поднялся над водой — всего на пару метров, но этого было достаточно, чтобы вода опустилась до уровня лодыжек. Эрик снова смог двигаться, неся Джин на руках в сторону выхода, где стюарды теперь смогли возобновить эвакуацию. Сквозь толпу кричащих и паникующих людей, часть из которых были ранены, он пробирался к спасательным шлюпкам, спотыкаясь о покореженный металл и промокшие чемоданы.  


_«Я не могу делать это. Я делаю. Я это делаю»._  


Эрик мог _чувствовать_ самолет, каждый сантиметр его металлической оболочки пел для него. _Пел_ — какое странное слово, и все же оно было верным, потому что он чувствовал, что слышал эту песню всю свою жизнь, пусть и не осознавая этого раньше. Он мог удерживать самолет на поверхности волн с такой же легкостью, с какой держал Джин на руках.  


— Быстрее! — крикнул стюард, почти выталкивая пассажиров в шлюпки. Когда подошла их очередь, Эрик спустился в мокрую желтую резиновую лодку, которая подпрыгивала и дергалась на волнах, вызывая всплески брызг. Джин не переставала кричать.  


— Тише, милая, — сказал он. — Все в порядке. Мы в безопасности.  


С неба беспощадно лил дождь, и мокрые пряди волос облепили его лоб и виски. Он отрешенно заметил струйку крови, стекающую по манжете штанов — видимо, он где-то повредил лодыжку. Это было маловероятно, но Эрик ощупал Джин, проверяя, не ранена ли она тоже.  


Экипаж самолета погрузился в лодку после них, последними высадились пилоты.  


— Что случилось? — спросил одного из них стюард, но пилот выглядел слишком шокированным, чтобы ответить.  


Эрик сам был в таком состоянии удивления, что не был вправе винить его. Он все еще мог чувствовать самолет. Действительно мог? Не было ли это всего лишь иллюзией?  


К этому моменту все люди находились в шлюпках, так что Эрик решил попытаться отпустить самолет.  


Песня оборвалась. Фюзеляж быстро и беззвучно погрузился под воду. Они были одни посреди темного, дождливого океана, огни Лос-Анджелеса мерцали где-то далеко на горизонте.  


Это было на самом деле. Все это было на самом деле.  


— Они все умерли, — захныкала Джин.  


— Ш-ш-ш. Все выбрались из самолета, Джин. Мы все в порядке.  


— Нет, сзади. Там было темно, и потом вода залила их, и они не могли дышать, — она всхлипнула, рыдания сотрясали ее так сильно, что это, похоже, причиняло ей боль. — Они не могли, но они хотели выбраться, дядя Эрик, они так сильно хотели выбраться, но у них не получалось, и им было страшно, так страшно, но теперь они все умерли...  


Пассажиры в хвосте самолета — Эрик даже не подумал о них, таким сосредоточенным был его разум. Новая волна ужаса накрыла его, когда он осознал это, потому что из-за своей способности читать мысли Джин прочувствовала смерть всех этих людей.  


Он крепче прижал ее к себе и успокаивал тихим «Ш-ш-ш», поглаживая по волосам и целуя ее лоб. Прошел почти час, прежде чем прибыли спасатели. Но истерика Джин продолжалась до того момента, пока медик береговой охраны не дал ей небольшую дозу успокоительного. Какой-то миг, прежде чем уснуть, она беспомощно смотрела на Эрика.  


Его лодыжку забинтовали. Только после этого, опираясь о металлический поручень спасательного катера и удерживая в руках спящую Джин, Эрик смог подумать о том, что произошло после аварии...  


... нет, не о том, что произошло. О том, что он сделал.  


Он молился о том, чтобы суметь спасти Джин, и он спас, сделав что-то настолько выходящее за пределы физических законов, что это могло считаться... чудом.  


Эрик молился Богу, и через него Бог сотворил это чудо.  


Это означало, что Бог существует.  


— О, черт, — произнес Эрик вслух.


	2. Глава 2

Полицейский привез их в отель около десяти вечера. Джин все еще спала, но Эрик снял с нее промокшую одежду, уложил под одеяло, а вещи развесил в ванной, чтобы они высохли. Их багаж утонул вместе с самолетом. Переодевшись в отельный халат, он наконец получил первый шанс позвонить.  


Несмотря на то, что на восточном побережье было уже поздно, Чарльз поднял трубку после первого же гудка.  


— Алло?  


— Чарльз...  


— Ох, слава _Богу_ , — голос Чарльза дрогнул. — Джин?  


— Она в порядке, мы оба в порядке. Джин рядом со мной, спит, — голова Эрика раскалывалась от адской боли. — Как ты узнал, что произошло?  


— В самом конце вечернего выпуска новостей сообщили о катастрофе. Мы с Рейвен смотрели, и мы едва не... но это неважно. Они не сказали, сколько людей погибло, и мы все продолжали молиться. Так хорошо слышать твой голос, Эрик. Я люблю тебя.  


— Я тоже тебя люблю, — если бы он мог предположить, что Чарльз знает об аварии, то добился бы разрешения позвонить с чертового судна береговой охраны. Уже практически три часа Чарльз провел в состоянии ужасного страха, и Рейвен было не намного лучше. Эрику захотелось пнуть себя.  


— И Джин уснула? — теперь Чарльз смеялся сквозь слезы. — Уже?  


— Пришлось дать ей успокоительное. Чарльз, ее способности... во время аварии она чувствовала людей, которые оказались в ловушке, — Эрик наклонился вперед, упираясь локтями в колени и говоря еще тише. — Она чувствовала, как они умерли.  


Последовала долгая тишина, а затем Чарльз сказал:  


— Я не могу даже представить, как ужасно... ох, Джин. Я прилечу к вам завтра, как только смогу взять билет.  


— Нет. Оставайся с Рейвен. Мы вернемся так быстро, как сможем. Завтра я посмотрю, захочет ли Джин снова лететь на самолете.  


— Даже если так, захочешь ли ты?  


— Мы разберемся с этим. Мы должны быть дома. Я должен быть с тобой.  


— Ладно, — сказал Чарльз. — Хорошо. Я люблю тебя. Я уже говорил это, да? Но позволь сказать еще раз.  


— Я тоже тебя люблю.  


Эрик повесил трубку, ни слова не сказав о чуде. Он расскажет Чарльзу обо всем, но сначала должен сам с этим разобраться. Должен сказать правду самому себе, прежде чем сможет сказать ее кому-либо еще.  


Всю ночь он лежал в своей постели, засыпая не больше, чем на несколько минут. Иногда он просто наблюдал за спящей Джин. Благодарность, которую он ощущал за одну только возможность слышать ее дыхание, была настолько огромной, что его глаза наполнялись слезами.  


Но большую часть времени он пытался уместить в голове мысль о том, что Бог существует.  


Как это возможно? Как Бог позволил его родителям и шести миллионам других людей быть принесенными в жертву нацистской ненависти?  


Он помнил то, о чем Чарльз говорил ему годы назад на скамейке в парке — о Боге, который знает, любит и понимает все. Слова Чарльза чрезвычайно тронули его тогда, хотя он и не верил им. Неужели так невозможно было поверить?  


_«Да»,_ — подумал Эрик. Так и было. Ибо почему Бог дал ему силы спасти Джин, но не дал сил спасти родителей?  


Но он _спас_ Джин. Он спас ее, сделав то, что ни один человек не в состоянии сделать в одиночку. Он молился о возможности сохранить ее жизнь, и эта возможность была дарована ему самым неожиданным, невообразимым способом.  


Если это не чудо, то что тогда? Эрик думал об этом снова и снова, но не мог придумать ни одного альтернативного объяснения. Медленно, неохотно он начал думать о причинах, по которым чудо могло произойти из всех людей именно с ним — убежденным неверующим, чья молитва лишь немного отличалась от молитв остальных людей на том самолете.  


Может быть... может быть, Бог помнил об Ане.  


_«Как часто я хотел оказаться вместе с ней в том огне, чтобы иметь хотя бы один шанс спасти ее, или умереть вместе с ней»._  


_«В этот раз у меня был шанс»._  


Конечно, в этот раз шанс спас также и десятки других людей — факт, о котором Эрик даже не задумывался, пока они не начали высаживаться с судна береговой охраны. Только тогда он увидел их залитые дождем, побитые и исцарапанные лица, всех их, всплывающих на поверхность из пучины пережитого ужаса, снова возвращающихся к жизни, ступая на твердую почву. Если бы чуда не произошло, они бы все утонули вместе с ним и Джин.  


Было ли то, что они выжили, еще одной маленькой данью Ане? Доказательством, что ее смерть не была напрасной?  


Было бы хорошо, если бы это было так.  


Ее улыбка, беззубая и кривая, появилась в его памяти более четко, чем за очень долгое время.  


Он чувствовал, что должен бояться, и мысль о всемогущем, всевидящем Боге действительно была пугающей... но реальность почему-то была не такой страшной, как мысли о ней. Реальность была ошеломляющей в основном потому, что была такой глубоко смиренной — как прекрасное чувство необъятности вселенной, которое он ощущал, когда смотрел вверх на ночное небо, усыпанное бесконечными звездами. Но еще величественнее и глубже.  


В ту ночь Эрик плакал больше, чем за все время с того дня полтора года назад, когда он навестил Чарльза в госпитале, уверенный, что он не выживет. Иногда причина слез ощущалась как радость, иногда как чувство вины, иногда как чувство утраты, но в основном это было абсолютное замешательство от осознания себя в мире, который перевернулся с ног на голову.

* * *

На следующее утро он очень осторожно спросил Джин:  


— Я больше не хочу в Диснейленд, а ты?  


Она покачала головой:  


— Я хочу домой.  


— Мы поедем домой, — пообещал Эрик, — прямо сейчас. Но самый быстрый способ попасть домой — это сесть на другой самолет. Ты готова к этому, Джин?  
Его не радовала мысль о том, чтобы возвращаться домой на поезде несколько дней, и не в последнюю очередь потому, что это отложит момент встречи с Чарльзом, но сперва он должен был думать о Джин.  


— Да, — она просто кивнула.  


— ... ты уверена?  


— Угу. Если опять случится авария, ты попросишь Бога помочь тебе держать самолет и в этот раз, так что с нами все будет хорошо, — ее зеленые глаза наполнились свежими слезами. — Но теперь мы сможем спасти всех. Даже людей сзади.  


— Всех, — пообещал Эрик. Но как он мог обещать нечто подобное?  


И все же он мог. Действительно мог.

* * *

Их возвращение домой тем поздним вечером было беспорядочной смесью объятий, слез и улыбок. Лучше всего Эрик запомнил тот момент, когда Чарльз обнял всхлипывающую Джин, а он заключил в объятия их обоих, стоя спиной ко все еще открытой входной двери и заслоняя их собой от холода и ночного ветра.  


Рейвен стояла в нескольких шагах от них, сложив руки на своем огромном животе. Эрик сомневался лишь секунду, прежде чем протянуть руку и ей тоже. Она присоединилась к объятиям, но очень осторожно, касаясь только Чарльза и Джин. И именно Рейвен отстранилась первой.  


Чарльз больше не мог держать Джин на руках слишком долго, так что Эрик забрал ее, чтобы отнести в кровать.  


— Почему все те люди умерли? — прошептала Джин в плечо Эрику, когда они поднимались вверх на лифте. Но вопрос был адресован Чарльзу.  


— Я не знаю, Джин, — Чарльз убрал прядь волос с ее лба. — Не думаю, что всегда есть причина. Но я знаю, что это было грустно и страшно — и для них, и для тебя.  


— Но почему? — ее голос дрожал, и Эрик задумался о том, что она видела в момент их смерти. Это был ужас, которого даже он в своей нелегкой жизни не испытывал.  


Когда они добрались до ее комнаты, Чарльз снова взял у него Джин, ласково разговаривая с ней и помогая переодеться в пижаму. Эрик ненадолго задержался — не помогая, даже не разговаривая, а просто глядя на кружевные занавески, кукольный домик, который он смастерил для Джин на день рождения, игрушки, разбросанные по кровати и ковру. Вся комната была наполнена такой непосредственной, детской невинностью. И эта невинность должна была оставаться с ней намного дольше.  


Когда он вышел из комнаты, Рейвен стояла в коридоре. Они смотрели друг на друга несколько долгих секунд, прежде чем она сказала:  


— Наверное, было до жути страшно.  


— Да. Было, — он не смог сдержать смех.  


— И для нас тоже, — ее улыбка дрогнула.  


— Я рад, что ты была рядом с ним, — Эрик не мог даже представить, насколько все было бы хуже, если бы Чарльзу пришлось ждать в одиночестве.  


— Я тоже. И я была даже... Я была рада чувствовать этот страх, понимаешь? Потому что это значило, по крайней мере, что я знаю, что происходит с вами двумя. Намного хуже думать о том, что это могло произойти, а я бы даже не узнала.  


— Мы тоже по тебе скучали, — Эрик решился дотронуться до ее плеча, всего на мгновение. Она кивнула. И Эрик понял, что ее любовь — как минимум, ее романтическое влечение к нему — прошла или стала настолько слабой, что никогда не вспыхнет вновь.  


После этого он принял горячий душ. Хотя он и мылся до этого в отеле, масляную пленку самолетного топлива так и не удалось полностью оттереть, или, может, ему просто казалось, что она прилипла к нему. В любом случае, пока он стоял там в клубах пара, ее запах наконец растворился в более знакомых ароматах мыла и шампуня. Эрик даже не представлял, что можно чувствовать такую безграничную благодарность за что-то настолько простое...  


Должен ли он в таком случае сказать спасибо?  


Чувствуя себя неловко, он закрыл глаза и произнес: _«Благодарю Тебя»_.  


Достаточно ли этого? Он не мог представить, как просит Чарльза научить его «Аве Марии». Молитвы казались чем-то очень странным даже сейчас, когда он признавал, что там наверху есть кто-то, кто слышит их и, может, даже отвечает.  


Когда он открыл дверь ванной комнаты, обнаженный и все еще мокрый, Чарльз ждал его в спальне. Прежде чем Эрик успел что-либо сказать, Чарльз оказался в его объятиях и глубоко поцеловал, втягивая его язык между своих губ. Эрик почувствовал, как участилось его сердцебиение. Когда их губы разомкнулись, Чарльз прижал его к себе еще крепче, проводя пальцами по мокрым волосам.  


— Все, о чем я мог думать, — прошептал Чарльз, уткнувшись в его шею, — все, о чем я думал, все время, это — Эрик уехал, потому что ему нужно было личное пространство, я не подумал дать ему этого, и он сбежал, и теперь...  


— Чарльз, нет. Ш-ш-ш. Все в порядке, — Эрик обхватил лицо Чарльза ладонями и поцеловал его лоб. — Я не сбегал от тебя. И мы здесь. Мы в безопасности.  


Чарльз покрыл нежными поцелуями его ключицу, изгиб плеча, сжимая руками бедра. Эрик уже чувствовал эрекцию Чарльза сквозь брюки — желание, переплетенное со страхом. Такое же острое и отчаянное, какое он помнил со времен военной службы Чарльза. Несмотря на усталость, его тело начало реагировать в ответ.  


Эрик ухватился за свитер Чарльза и стянул его через голову. Как только тот был отброшен в сторону, руки Чарльза оказались на его собственном ремне, порывисто расстегивая пряжку.  


Теперь им приходилось быть осторожными — убеждаться, что Чарльз не потеряет равновесие, снимая брюки, медленно опускаться на кровать вместо того, чтобы падать на нее. Но Эрик думал, что эта осторожность только усиливает предвкушение. Глядя на лежащего под ним обнаженного Чарльза, он особенно остро и по-новому чувствовал, как хорошо быть живым.  


Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он упивался одним только ощущением тела Чарльза? Не жалея времени на то, чтобы облизывать каждый его сосок, пока он не начнет стонать, сжимать в ладони его мошонку, наслаждаясь тянущим возбуждением, которое ощущал там? Много. Слишком много.  


— Прошло столько... — выдохнул Чарльз, — ... столько времени с тех пор, как я перестал читать твои мысли... все время... _м-м-м_. Это немного похоже на... повязку на глазах.  


Чарльзу это казалось более возбуждающим теперь, когда он не находился у него в голове? Тем лучше. Эрик облизал щеку Чарльза, горячо и влажно, прежде чем прошептать:  


— Дотянешься?  


Чарльзу удалось достать банку с вазелином. Эрик смазал пальцы, коленом раздвигая его ноги в стороны, хотя Чарльз и без этого более чем сотрудничал, поднимая колени настолько, насколько мог. Когда он протолкнул пальцы внутрь, Чарльз всхлипнул, и этот звук расплавленным воском стек вдоль позвоночника Эрика.  


— Да, вот так. Тебе это нравится.  


— ... да...  


— Скажи мне.  


— Мне это нравится.  


— Еще?  


— Еще. Пожалуйста, еще.  


Эрик добавил второй палец, проталкиваясь глубже, растягивая Чарльза шире. Он изогнул пальцы, нащупывая место, где... и вот оно. Чарльз хрипло вскрикнул и прикусил нижнюю губу.  


— Не сдерживайся, — пробормотал Эрик, ускоряя движения. — Дай этому случиться.  


Чарльз подчинился. Его влажные покрасневшие губы приоткрылись, и он полностью отдался ощущениям. Сейчас он был так близко...  


В самый последний момент Эрик убрал руку и перевернул его. Чарльз мгновенно ответил, ложась на живот, раздвигая ноги в стороны и хватаясь за углы кровати так, что был практически распластан на ней. Эрик лег сверху, прижимаясь болезненно твердым членом к его заднице. Наградой ему послужила ответная дрожь.  


Чарльз был таким открытым, таким гладким, что проскользнуть внутрь не составило труда — безболезненно, идеально. Чарльз застонал, и Эрик поцеловал его между лопаток, толкаясь глубже с каждым разом. Он сдался, ослепленный жаром и давлением, которые вытеснили из его сознания все остальное.  


Когда он двигался, его живот скользил по спине Чарльза. Эрик уткнулся в его ухо, положив свою голову рядом с его. Руками он накрыл руки Чарльза, так что полностью укрывал его собой — от кончиков пальцев до сердца, от бедер до лодыжек.  


— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Чарльз дрожащим голосом. — Эрик... я...  


Затем Чарльз вжался в матрас, еще сильнее сжимаясь вокруг Эрика, и это дало ему понять, что он кончил. Мысль о наслаждении Чарльза пронзила его, и он ускорился, толкаясь сильнее и глубже. Закрыл глаза, толкнулся бедрами в Чарльза еще, и еще раз, и кончил.  


Его тело сотрясалось от пережитого оргазма. Всем своим весом Эрик лежал на Чарльзе, пока мир кружился вокруг него. Затем он наконец нашел в себе силы приподняться, позволяя Чарльзу дышать, и прошептал:  


— Я тоже тебя люблю.  


Чарльз вздохнул, тихо и счастливо, остатки напряжения и страха покинули его. Они прижались друг к другу, удовлетворенные и неразлучные.  


Долгое время Эрик просто лежал и дышал таким знакомым запахом кожи Чарльза, вдыхая его снова и снова. Он наслаждался простым ощущением сердцебиения Чарльза под своей грудью, изгибом его ягодиц под своим пахом. Его губы прижимались к затылку Чарльза, а рука сжимала его руку.  


И это тоже было тем, что он вернул себе, когда удержал самолет над поверхностью воды.  


Время пришло.  


— Чарльз?  


— М-м-м? — его голос уже звучал сонно.  


— Я сотворил чудо.  


— Это точно.  


— Нет, — Эрик приподнялся и похлопал Чарльза по плечу, привлекая его внимание. — Правда.  


— Что? — Чарльз оперся о локоть.  


— Я сотворил чудо. Или Бог сотворил. Конечно, это был Бог, но он сделал это через меня. Когда самолет упал, он должен был утонуть — весь, не только хвостовая часть. Он тонул. Вода доходила мне уже почти до талии. Но я молился Богу, чтобы он позволил мне спасти Джин, а потом у меня получилось поднять самолет. На несколько метров. Достаточно, чтобы мы смогли выбраться. Когда мы были в шлюпке, я отпустил его, и он утонул, — Эрик понял, что у него закончилось дыхание — настолько быстро он говорил.  


Спустя пару мгновений Чарльз просто повторил:  


— _Что?_  


— Я поднял самолет, Чарльз. Не при помощи рук, нет, я просто... я хотел поднять его, и внезапно я смог почувствовать металл каким-то... каким-то чувством, о котором даже не знал, и я поднял его. Это единственная причина, по которой мы с Джин до сих пор живы. И если уж на то пошло — все остальные пассажиры самолета тоже. Тебе нужно прочитать мои мысли, чтобы увидеть это? Чтобы убедиться, что я говорю правду? Если да, то давай.  


— Мне не нужно, — тихо сказал Чарльз. Его взгляд скользил по лицу Эрика. — Я тебе верю.  


Столько всего было необходимо сказать, но в то же время абсолютно невозможно.  


— Это просто... ну, видимо, я теперь верю в Бога... Нет, верю — неправильное слово, я не _верю_ , я знаю, так же, как знаю, что твоя пешеходная палка стоит в углу, потому что я вижу ее, она реальна, она прямо там. Бог прямо там, и он был там все время, но я не понимаю, в чем смысл. Верить в Бога для меня так же непостижимо сейчас, как и было всегда, но теперь я знаю, что он реален, и поэтому я не знаю, что делать.  


Чарльз должен знать. По крайней мере, он должен помочь ему понять.  


Но Чарльз выглядел таким же сбитым с толку, каким чувствовал себя Эрик.  


— Я думал, ты будешь счастлив узнать это, — сказал Эрик.  


— Я хочу быть. Я столько раз молился об этом... но это... _чудо_...  


— Я не понимаю, почему он даровал его мне, а не тебе. Ведь ты именно тот, кто... но твой дар, твои способности — это же тоже чудо, разве нет? — Эрик никогда не воспринимал это так, но его вера постепенно крепла на протяжении нескольких лет. К тому моменту, когда способности Чарльза стали для него очевидными, когда они стали такими всеохватывающими и когда проявились и у Джин тоже, Эрик уже прошел тот этап, когда спрашивал себя, как это вообще возможно.  


Но все таки — как? Это тоже мог быть только Бог. Чудеса были везде. Бог был везде. Эрик почувствовал себя окруженным.  


— Это должно утешать, — сказал Эрик, падая обратно на кровать. — Ты всегда говорил, что вера дает тебе огромное утешение. Для меня это все так, словно... какой-то незнакомец управляет нашей жизнью даже без нашего ведома. Следит за всем, — следил за тем, как умерли его родители. За тем, как умерла Аня.  


Если они теперь были на небесах, могло ли это как-то все исправить? Могло ли вообще хоть что-то исправить невидящий взгляд Магды, ее обгоревшее тело?  


Чарльз долгое время не отвечал. Наконец он сказал:  


— Ты знаешь. Но ты не веришь.  


— Если я знаю, то мне необязательно верить.  


Чарльз покачал головой:  


— Я не уверен в этом, — он положил голову Эрику на грудь, прямо над его сердцем. — Эрик... я хочу, чтобы ты верил, чтобы ты любил Бога так, как Он любит тебя. Это сделает меня счастливее, чем ты можешь даже представить возможным. Но я не хочу, чтобы это произошло по неправильным причинам.  


— А есть неправильные причины? — судя по разнообразию и враждебности религиозных течений по всему миру, Эрик всегда полагал, что Бог не особо разборчив на этот счет.  


— Да. Страх, пожалуй, худшая из них.  


— Я боюсь, — признался Эрик, — но не поэтому я знаю, что Бог сделал это. Я знаю, потому что... _знаю_. Ты стал скептиком потому, что я стал верующим? Поддерживаешь баланс сил, да?  


Это была шутка, но Чарльз не засмеялся.  


— Я забочусь о твоей душе единственным способом, который знаю. Если бы я внезапно заявил, что не верю в Бога, ты бы не оставил это так, правда же?  


— ... нет. Не оставил бы.  


— Так что давай разберемся с этим шаг за шагом. Я с тобой, несмотря ни на что. Хорошо?  


Эрик накрыл руку Чарльза своей, затем поднес ее к губам, целуя ладонь.  


— Хорошо. Но все же... Я просил Бога помочь мне поднять самолет. Я сделал это. Только Бог мог помочь мне. Разве есть какой-то другой вариант?  


Чарльз положил голову Эрику на плечо, и они долгое время молчали в темноте, размышляя о невозможном.

* * *

На следующее утро Джин стало еще хуже.  


Она судорожно хныкала почти весь день и плакала больше, чем даже тогда, когда была ребенком.  


— Им было так страшно, — прошептала она в плечо Эрика. — Им было страшно, и страшно, а потом они просто _остановились_.  


В какой-то момент, когда им удалось уложить ее поспать, Чарльз обхватил голову руками.  


— Это моя вина, — прошептал он.  


— Чарльз, ты не ломал самолет.  


— Но я помогал ей практиковаться, поощрял ее. Сделал ее сильнее, может быть, слишком сильной, — он тяжело вздохнул, его плечи поникли. Полуденный свет проникал сквозь кружевные занавески, бросая тонкие тени на бледную кожу Чарльза. — Я думал о том, насколько далеко мог бы продвинуться в понимании и использовании своего дара, если бы у меня была такая практика в этом возрасте. Но я никогда не думал о последствиях. Ты пытался предупредить меня, но я не слушал.  


Эрик хотел утешить Чарльза, но остро осознавал, что все сказанное им было правдой. И все же он мог видеть это и с другой стороны тоже.  


— У нее были эти способности. Поэтому в конечном итоге ей все равно пришлось бы столкнуться с этим.  


— В возрасте пяти лет?  


— Дети и в младшем возрасте сталкиваются с более суровой правдой, чем эта. По крайней мере, ты здесь с ней. И всегда знаешь, как помочь ей понять.  


Чарльз кивнул, но это явно его не убедило.  


— Я останусь тут, пока она спит, — сказал он. — Удостоверюсь, что отогнал все неприятные сны.  


— Хочешь сказать, что можешь защитить ее от кошмаров?  


— Вероятно. По крайней мере, у меня должно получиться направить ее сны по другому пути. Напомнить о чем-то, что ей нравится, и тогда ей, возможно, будет сниться это. Я думал о «Спящей красавице», например. Она особенно любит конец, когда они танцуют в облаках, и платье меняет цвета.  


Отцовская любовь стояла между его дочерью и ее кошмарами. Это было самое прекрасное из всего, что Эрик когда-либо слышал. Он наклонился и поцеловал Чарльза, удивив его так, что тот ахнул. Поцелуй был долгим и глубоким, и когда он закончился, часть уныния исчезла с лица Чарльза, и он улыбнулся.  


Спускаясь вниз по лестнице, Эрик думал об этом удивлении. Чарльз все еще не читал его мысли. Эрик понял, что ему это и нравится, и не нравится одновременно. Ему нравилось понимать, что Чарльз соблюдает его личное пространство, нравилось иметь свободу самостоятельно бороться с трудностями в своих мыслях.  


И все же он знал, что то, что он считает личным пространством, Чарльз считает изгнанием.  


В кухне Эрик увидел сидящую за столом угрюмую Рейвен и Мойру — в пылу спора. Сегодня на Мойре была однотонная голубая футболка, а ее юбка едва прикрывала задницу. И это была очень даже неплохая задница. Эрик поблагодарил Господа за то, что Чарльз был абсолютно гомосексуален, иначе у него были бы причины беспокоиться.  


— Я знаю, что это лошадиные таблетки. Уж поверь мне. Но там важные для тебя витамины, так что придется смириться.  


— Смириться? Вот с этим? — Рейвен держала в руках нечто настолько огромное, что Эрику понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что это предлагалось проглотить человеку. — А _ты сама_ их когда-нибудь принимала?  


Мойра замолчала, и Эрик решил, что это не худший момент, чтобы войти.  


— Извините. Прошу прощения.  


— Нет. Все окей, — Мойра пожала плечами. — Ты можешь остаться. Вы, парни, были откровенны со мной. И меньшее, что я могу сделать, это ответить вам тем же.  


— Подожди, ты _принимала_ их? — Рейвен вспыхнула. Ее изменчивое лицо выглядело более девчачьим, чем полагалось для кого-то настолько беременного. — Витамины для беременных?  


— У меня маленький сын, — тихо сказала Мойра. — Его зовут Кевин. Он... нездоров. Я навещаю его дома дважды в неделю.  


— О, — Рейвен обхватила руками живот, и это был ее первый материнский, защитный жест, который Эрик увидел.  


— Я принимала их, но все равно все полетело к чертям, — Мойра посмотрела на бутылку грустным взглядом, словно все еще хотела уладить все с помощью таблеток и понять, кто виноват. — Беременность — это лотерея, правда. У женщины, которая делает все правильно, может случиться выкидыш или родиться умственно отсталый ребенок. А женщина, которая курит, пьет и жрет хот-доги с Пепси, может родить здорового маленького ангелочка. Так что если случается какое-то дерьмо, не надо винить себя во всем. Но и если твой ребенок идеален — это тоже не награда от Бога. И все же не стоит испытывать судьбу, верно?  


— Верно, — Рейвен взяла у Мойры бутылку с таблетками. Эрик начал понимать, что Чарльз в ней нашел.  


— Между прочим, — сказала Мойра ему, выходя из кухни и обернувшись через плечо, — также вполне реально находиться с женщиной в одной комнате и не пялиться на ее задницу, — но она смеялась.  


Когда Мойра ушла, и ее кислотно-зеленый Фольксваген Жук зашуршал по длинной подъездной дорожке особняка, Эрик сделал им с Рейвен чай. Она всегда любила «Эрл Грей» с молоком. Он предпочитал лимон.  


Может, это были последствия пережитой им смертельной опасности, но Эрик больше не видел смысла в светских беседах.  


— Рейвен, кто отец?  


Рейвен не стала протестовать, не стала уходить от ответа. Он понял, что она ждала, когда кто-то из них настоит на том, чтобы узнать — как доказательство того, что им не все равно.  


— Я никогда не знала его настоящего имени. Знаю его только как Азазеля.  


— Что?  


— Азазель. Знаешь, в нашей группе у всех были кодовые имена. Выбранные имена. Они должны были отражать нашу внутреннюю сущность, — Рейвен иронично улыбнулась — Я была Мистик.  


— Эффектно.  


— Именно то, что имеет значение, когда грядет революция, — она сделала глоток чая. Они сидели за столом так непринужденно, как это бывало раньше — до того, как Чарльз уехал на войну. — Слушая мои шутки, кажется, что это все больше не имеет значения. Это не так. Но слишком многое кажется странным, когда ты не участвуешь во всем этом. Когда я была с Азазелем, в этом не было ничего странного. Он не был парнем на одну ночь. Мы жили вместе несколько месяцев. Я... Я не люблю его, но могла бы полюбить. Ты меня понимаешь? — Эрик кивнул. — Он попал на видео во время одного из первых ограблений. Пришлось залечь на дно. Так что он даже не знает об этом. Если бы знал... я не хочу сказать, что мы бы поженились и стали вести тихую буржуазную жизнь где-то в пригороде, но он бы позаботился обо мне.  


— Ты хочешь попытаться найти его?  


На мгновение в ее глазах вспыхнула такая отчаянная тоска, что Эрик был поражен. Но Рейвен сказала:  


— Нет. Ему лучше продолжать прятаться, чтобы защитить себя. Мне лучше продолжать прятаться, чтобы защитить себя. Если нам суждено найти друг друга снова, мы это сделаем.  


Суждено найти друг друга: это была одна из тех фраз, которые Эрик всегда считал сентиментальными до нелепости. Но в мире, в котором мог существовать Бог — нет, в котором существовал Бог, было место даже для судьбы.  


— А ребенок?  


Рейвен долго молчала, прежде чем ответить:  


— Знаешь, я записалась на прием в клинику. Чтобы сделать аборт, — она держала свою чашку двумя руками, поглаживая ручку большим пальцем. — Все время, которое я провела в комнате ожидания, я слышала в голове голос Чарльза, который называл меня убийцей.  


— Он бы никогда не сказал такого.  


— Нет. На самом деле это говорила моя собственная католическая совесть. Но она всегда говорит голосом Чарльза.  


— Могу в это поверить, — Эрик рассмеялся.  


— В общем, когда назвали мое имя, я встала и просто ушла оттуда. Спустя несколько дней я поняла, что поступила глупо. Я собиралась записаться заново и на этот раз пойти до конца, но тогда ФБР прижало нас, пришлось пуститься в бега, и у меня больше не было шанса, пока не стало слишком поздно.  


Эрик кивнул и ничего не сказал.  


Рейвен посмотрела вниз, на свой выпуклый живот так, словно он вмешался в разговор.  


— Я бы не хотела растить ребенка сейчас, даже если бы могла делать это с ФБР на хвосте, а я не могу. Но теперь, приводя кого-то в этот мир, я чувствую еще большую ответственность за то, чтобы сделать его лучше. Я не могу просто остановиться. Просто... менять подгузники, петь песни и делать вид, что все в порядке, — Эрик одновременно полностью понимал эту точку зрения и полностью ее отвергал. Он продолжал молчать. — Но отказаться от ребенка, никогда не увидеть его снова, ни разу в жизни, даже не знать его имени — мысль об этом вызывает у меня тошноту. Так что я не знаю, как поступить правильно. Может быть, в этой ситуации невозможно поступить правильно.  


Эта проблема была из тех, которые он не мог решить за нее, и Эрик подумал, что он прожил достаточно, чтобы даже не пытаться. Когда придет время, если его участие понадобится, он сделает все, что нужно. Сейчас же он сказал только:  


— Но ты здорова. Чувствуешь себя здоровой.  


— Более менее. Завязать шнурки становится почти невозможной задачей. Не то чтобы я могла увидеть, завязаны они или нет, — ее щеки залил румянец, но она улыбнулась. — И... это совершенно неловко... но, Боже мой, я постоянно пукаю, — Эрик начал смеяться. — Это правда! Больше никто тебе об этом не расскажет! Все говорят, что я прямо таки свечусь. Да уж, свечусь от _пуканья_.  


— Я и забыл!  


— Забыл?  


— Магда, — сказал он. Как они смеялись над этим, когда она была беременна Аней. Однажды ночью, когда стало совсем невмоготу, он размахивал их одеялом и ругался, что это может убить маленькую курицу. Он понятия не имел, откуда взялась эта фраза, или почему это было настолько смешно. Но они смеялись так сильно, что на глазах выступили слезы, а Магда обмочилась и проклинала его на чем свет стоит, пока Эрик стирал ее нижнее белье, а она обнимала его сзади. Через живот Магды он чувствовал, как Аня толкает его в спину.  


— Ты улыбаешься, — мягко сказала Рейвен. — Обычно ты не улыбался, когда говорил о ней.  


— Я должен чаще улыбаться. Она любила смеяться.  


Об этом стоило подумать дольше, но он решил, что сделает это позже.

* * *

На закате Эрик сидел в саду, который Чарльз считал своим храмом. Для него это все еще были просто растения.  


Шуршание травы заставило его обернуться через плечо и увидеть идущего к нему Чарльза. Теплый оранжевый свет окрасил небо, скрывая его наполовину в тени, подчеркивая кривую линию пешеходной палки, заостряя профиль. В первые дни, когда Эрик еще не привык к травме Чарльза, он часто вставал, чтобы встретить его на полпути, или ругался, что он ходит так далеко. Теперь он лучше понимал его. Эрик улыбнулся и подвинулся, освобождая место на лавке.  


— Как Джин? — спросил он.  


— Уже немного лучше. Ребенок Рейвен двигается, и Джин прижимается к ее животу, будто пытается подслушивать, — Чарльз улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла печальной. — Это всего лишь отвлекает ее на время. Я пытался поговорить с ней о жизни после смерти, чтобы посмотреть, поможет ли это, но она все еще слишком расстроена.  


— Я тоже думал о небесах. На самом деле, я никогда раньше не задумывался об этом, — Чарльз приподнял бровь. Эрик пожал плечами. — Перспектива должна утешать, не так ли? Никогда по-настоящему не умереть. Снова увидеть родителей. Посмотреть, как ты и Магда будете драться за меня.  


Это заставило Чарльза рассмеяться:  


— Мы определенно сможем оба любить тебя там.  


— Тебе лучше надеяться на это. Она была грубой, — он окинул взглядом сад и длинную непрерывную линию горизонта. — Но когда я думаю об Ане, все это прекращается. Что небеса могут значить для младенца? Что осталось от нее, чтобы я мог узнать ее? Все, чего может хотеть младенец — это больше: больше еды, больше сна, больше любви. Больше _жизни_. Рай может для нее ничего не значить.  


Чарльз не стал спорить с этим, но и не согласился. Вместо этого он накрыл руку Эрика своей.  


— Помнишь два года назад, когда ты починил садовые ворота? — Эрик кивнул, хотя это показалось ему очень странной сменой темы. — Чугунные. Невероятно тяжелые. Но ты установил их обратно на шарниры.  


— Не такие уж тяжелые.  


— Именно такие. Или то, как ты можешь поменять колесо быстрее, чем целая ремонтная бригада?  


— Это не значит, что я такой быстрый. Это все остальные слишком медленные, — процесс был настолько легким, что Эрик иногда задумывался о том, достаточно ли крепко для безопасности колеса крепятся к машине.  


— У тебя талант управляться со всеми механизмами.  


Эрик пожал плечами. Они и раньше время от времени шутили на этот счет.  


— Ты собираешься попросить меня починить что-то?  


— Нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты очень тщательно подумал о том, что я собираюсь сказать, — Чарльз дал ему время сначала подумать об этом, положив подбородок на руку, которой держал палку. Его глаза были цвета темнеющего неба. — Мой дар не пришел ко мне в момент экстренной необходимости. Он был у меня всегда, так же, как и у Джин. Ты думаешь, твои... способности в отношении металла, назовем это так — думаешь, это может быть то же самое?  


Это показалось Эрику абсурдным.  


— Я никогда не чувствовал их раньше.  


— Может быть, это потому, что раньше они никогда не проявлялись так сильно. Я стал намного сильнее с тех пор, как начал практиковаться с Джин. Может, ты тоже сделал рывок вперед после катастрофы.  


Это звучало немного правдоподобнее, но все же оставалось маловероятным.  


— Тогда давай проведем тест, — Эрик поднял руку и посмотрел на проволочную решетку, которая протянулась между двумя изгородями, увитыми цветущими вьюнками.  


Он попытался представить, как тянется к металлу так же, как делал это в случае с самолетом... попытался снова уловить ту странную песню...  


... и у него получилось. В этот раз она звучала по-другому, словно в другом ключе, или мягче, но все равно — так же. Проволока изогнулась, переплетения решетки стали четче в его мыслях, и он инстинктивно потянул ее вверх.  


Металл заскрипел. Решетка частично вырвалась из земли, а затем медленно отклонилась в сторону.  


Чарльз удивленно рассмеялся.  


— Ты это видел, — сказал Эрик. Его сердце снова бешено стучало. — В этот раз ты это видел.  


— Видел! Эрик... это невероятно!  


— Это доказательство, не так ли?  


— Да. Вопрос в том, что оно доказывает.

* * *

В ту ночь Чарльз остался спать на раскладушке в комнате Джин. Ей все еще снились беспокойные сны, и он хотел быть достаточно близко, чтобы сразу же реагировать. Эрик остался один в их кровати, занавески были открыты, так что он мог смотреть вверх, в темное небо.  


Он мог двигать металл. Мог контролировать его, изменять его форму, управлять им. Что-то настолько хрупкое, как тонкая проволока, или настолько огромное, как самолет — все это могло стать для него инструментом. Но инструментом для чего?  


Он представлял разные виды и формы металла, пытаясь думать о возможностях, но их было так много, что Эрик чувствовал себя растерянным. До того момента, когда вспомнил одни металлические ворота, через которые прошел давным-давно. Это был последний путь, который он проделал вместе со своими родителями — путь по грязи, который привел их в Освенцим.  


Если бы он мог скрутить этот металл... взять нацистские пушки...  


Глаза Эрика расширились, и черное небо служило фоном того, о чем он мечтал. Он мечтал вырвать оружие из рук нацистов, убить их также быстро и жестоко, как они убили его родителей. Отомстить каждому нацисту, повсюду, их оружие, их ножи, их колючая проволока — все это было игрушками в его руках. Но почему только нацистам? Люди, которые в течение десяти лет приходили к нему в офис социальной помощи иммигрантам, рассказывали ужасные истории родом из Вьетнама, Китая, Советов... А что он мог бы сделать с баррикадами на Берлинской стене! Сила дрожала в нем, соблазнительная и наэлектризованная, и на мгновение он был ослеплен ею.  


Но это были мечты ребенка, которым он был, когда увидел те ворота в Освенциме. Мальчиком, подростком, даже очень молодым мужчиной — если бы он открыл в себе этот Божий дар тогда, его праведная ярость вспыхнула бы бесконтрольно во всех направлениях. Теперь Эрик был старше. Он знал, что помощь людям меньше связана с игрой в героя-завоевателя и больше — с борьбой против бюрократии. Меньше с тем, чтобы высказываться, и больше с тем, чтобы слушать. Что он никогда не смог бы уничтожить все мировое зло, но что у него есть шанс создать что-то хорошее, чтобы противостоять ему.  


Он вздохнул, повернулся в кровати и улыбнулся в подушку, продолжая мечтать.

* * *

Несмотря на то, что технически Эрик был в отпуске, он решил сохранить выходные дни и вернулся в офис социальной помощи иммигрантам. Когда он вошел внутрь, сотрудники приветствовали его объятиями и слезами облегчения, потому что много, очень много документов требовали его немедленного внимания.  


К моменту возвращения домой он был таким уставшим, что его мысли не заходили дальше возможности убедиться, все ли хорошо у Джин, и, может быть, расспросить Чарльза о молитвах и целях, которым они могли бы служить. Но, заехав во двор, он увидел машины на подъездной дорожке — лимонно-зеленый жук Мойры, такси Армандо и даже древний Олдсмобил отца Джерома. Еще там был красный Шевроле Корвэйр, который Эрик раньше не видел. Чарльз устроил что-то вроде вечеринки? Было ли это хорошей идеей, когда в доме находилась беглянка?  


— Эрик! — Чарльз подошел к нему в холле, стуча палкой по полу. — Ты опоздал. У нас гости.  


— Я заметил. Что происходит?  


В гостиной Армандо оживленно обсуждал что-то с Мойрой, отец Джером укачивал Джин на руках, а Рейвен разговаривала с молодым мужчиной в очках в роговой оправе, который таращился на нее так, словно никогда раньше не видел красивую женщину.  


— А, отец Эрик, — поприветствовал его отец Джером. — Вот вы где. Теперь, надеюсь, мы можем наконец начать эту таинственную встречу, м-м-м?  


Чарльз улыбнулся, проходя в центр комнаты.  


— Для тех, кто еще не успел познакомиться — это доктор Генри Маккой из Колумбийского университета.  


Молодой мужчина в очках зарделся. Он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы быть доктором? Эрику он показался едва ли не подростком. Несомненно, это было признаком значительного возраста.  


— Хэнк изучает генетику человека — в частности, огромный человеческий потенциал, — Чарльз по очереди посмотрел на каждого из присутствующих. — Я связался с ним в прошлом месяце, потому что мне стало интересно, может ли моя способность или способность Джин читать мысли быть отражена в нашем генетическом коде.  


Подождите... Чарльз сомневался в том, был ли его дар от Бога? Эрик никогда не подозревал об этом, ни разу до этого момента. И все же он подумал, что понимает, почему Чарльз не говорил об этом вслух, даже ему, пока не был действительно готов.  


Хэнк выпрямился и кивнул, его молодость и нервозность были такими очевидными. Эрик подумал, что он выглядит очень обычным, за исключением огромных ног.  


— Верно. Идентифицировать гены не так уж просто, но я пытаюсь разработать способы для этого.  


— Все, кто находится здесь, — продолжил Чарльз, — это те, кто знает о моих способностях, или способностях Джин, или о том, что сделал Эрик после крушения самолета.  


— А что сделал Эрик после крушения самолета? — пробормотал Армандо. Рейвен помахала на него рукой и одними губами произнесла _«потом»_.  


— А раз так, — сказал Чарльз, — я думаю, мы будем идеальной тестовой группой для Хэнка.  


— Если вы не против, — вмешался Хэнк, — я бы хотел взять образцы крови у каждого из вас. Всего лишь кровь из пальца — не более. Я хочу понять, есть ли какой-то маркер, который присутствует у Чарльза, Джин и Эрика, но которого нет у остальных.  


— Почему бы тебе не провести обычное исследование? — Мойра сложила руки на груди.  


— Я не получил разрешение от университета — пока что, — щеки Хэнка покраснели. — Это все очень предварительно, и если кто-то из вас откажется принимать участие, то я полностью пойму. Но в этом нет никакого риска, никакого вреда — ну, ладно, за исключением пальца, и я знаю, что некоторые люди не переносят иглы...  


— Я согласна, — сказала Рейвен и пожала плечами. — Всего лишь иголка. Совсем маленькая.  


— Если так, то ладно, — Армандо поднял два пальца и кивнул.  


— Что думаете об этом, мисс Джин? — спросил отец Джером, прижимая Джин к себе. — Будет больно, но всего одну секунду.  


Джин задумалась.  


— А я получу потом мороженое?  


Чарльз кивнул и улыбнулся ей.  


— Если мисс Джин согласна, то и я тоже, — сказал отец Джером. — И я тоже ожидаю мороженого в качестве оплаты.  


— Я хочу увидеть это исследование своими глазами, — сказала Мойра, продолжая хмуриться. — Покажешь мне его и можешь брать столько образцов крови, сколько захочешь.  


— Это была в такой же степени моя идея, как и Хэнка, — Чарльз повысил голос так, чтобы все в комнате услышали, но его голубые глаза смотрели только на Эрика. — Я думаю, что очень важно узнать это — может быть, сейчас даже важнее, чем когда-либо.  


Чарльз хотел протестировать свой собственный дар. Хотел проверить, рискуя даже глубочайшей связью со своей верой, исходит ли он от Бога, или откуда-то еще... И все это ради того, чтобы дать Эрику ответ, который был ему необходим.  


Не в первый раз Эрик задумался, что же он сделал, чтобы заслужить такую любовь.  


— Да, — сказал Эрик. — Давайте узнаем.


	3. Глава 3

Кухня превратилась в импровизированную лабораторию: инструменты Хэнка были разбросаны по столу, Мойра крутилась рядом в качестве добровольного ассистента.  


— Ты же не сделаешь мне больно? — спросила Джин, сидевшая на руках у Эрика, и нерешительно протянула руку.  


Хэнк взял ее — не как доктор, а скорее как друг. Его глаза за толстыми стеклами очков светились добротой.  


— Не сделал бы, если бы мог, но я не могу. Будет немного больно, совсем чуть-чуть, это быстро. Хочешь, я сначала покажу на своем пальце?  


Джин задумалась.  


— Все хорошо, — она храбро выставила указательный палец.  


Эрик подумал, что Хэнку стоило бы изучать педиатрию, а не генетику. Он посмотрел на Чарльза, чтобы узнать его реакцию, но ничего не увидел. Было ли странно скучать по тому времени, когда Чарльз постоянно читал его мысли?  


После них подошла очередь Армандо.  


— По сравнению с пулей в голень, это пустяк.  


— Если что — я рядом, — сказал Чарльз, и военные товарищи ухмыльнулись друг другу.  


Учитывая их близкую дружбу на войне, для Эрика не стало неожиданностью, что Чарльз и Армандо сохранили ее впоследствии. Однако он удивился, когда Чарльз вернулся домой после их первой встречи в одном из баров в городе и сказал, что пригласил Армандо к ним на выходных.  


— Ты хочешь, чтобы я уехал на выходные? — спросил Эрик. — Готов сам справиться с Джин?  


В то время Чарльз только-только восстановился от ранения, это был его первый самостоятельный выход.  


— Нет. Я рассказал Армандо про нас, — ответил Чарльз. — Он будет рад встретиться с тобой.  


— Рассказал ему что? — Эрик нахмурился.  


— Я и раньше говорил ему, что мы живем вместе, как супружеская пара. Правда, не упоминал, что ты мужчина. Или что я тоже мужчина.  


— Что? — до этого они рассказали правду о своих отношениях только отцу Джерому, которого знали уже шесть лет. Теперь Чарльз собирается посвящать в это каждого знакомого?  


— Я подумал, что мы можем доверять Армандо, — очень решительно ответил Чарльз. — А если нет, то наша дружба в любом случае не будет прежней. Если уж на то пошло, пусть она будет основана на правде, а не на секретах. Но Армандо это не испугало.  


Эрик ничего не понял и попытался сделать предположение:  


— Он тоже гомосексуалист?  


— Нет. Вообще-то, у него была достаточно яркая реакция на фотографию Рейвен, — они надолго замолчали. В то время Рейвен уехала всего несколько недель назад, и боль была еще слишком свежей. — Я не могу сказать, что он не был удивлен, очень даже был, но он сказал... — к удивлению Эрика, Чарльз улыбнулся, — он сказал, что шесть лет проработал таксистом в Нью-Йорке, и нужно кое-что посерьезнее, чтобы считаться для него «странным».  


А сейчас Армандо был на кухне вместе с ними, протягивал палец Чарльзу, как армейскому медику, чтобы тот его перевязал, был частью группы, в которой все знали правду... Ладно, за исключением, возможно, Хэнка. Но, учитывая появившуюся у Чарльза тенденцию рассказывать все людям, которые ему нравятся, Эрик мог побиться об заклад, что Хэнк тоже знает. Рейвен накладывала Джин и отцу Джерому обещанное мороженое, Мойра оживленно обсуждала с Хэнком его работу. Научные термины были не совсем понятны, но слушать их разговор все равно было приятно. Эрик чувствовал себя легко, даже комфортно. Находиться среди друзей, для которых их отношения не были тайной, оказалось намного приятнее, чем он ожидал.  


Может быть, в мире действительно было место для них — добытое в ожесточенном бою, вылепленное собственными руками, очень маленькое, но их собственное.  


Однако самым странным атрибутом вечера все же был ряд тонких стеклянных трубок, стоящих перед Хэнком. Думать о том, что они содержат в себе частицы каждого человека в этой комнате, было уже достаточно странно. Но думать о том, что они, возможно, содержат ответ на самый древний, самый сокровенный вопрос этого мира... что это может доказать или опровергнуть существование Бога...  


Эрик вздрогнул.  


— Кстати, — обыденным тоном сказала Мойра, когда они уже начали расходиться, — я думаю, за мной следят.  


— А ты не подумала сказать об этом раньше? — Эрик уставился на нее. Чарльз тоже выглядел потрясенным, что было неожиданно, но они вернутся к этому позже.  


Мойра пожала плечами. Ее взгляд метнулся в сторону Рейвен, которая разговаривала с Хэнком. Очевидно, Мойра не хотела подвергать ее еще большему стрессу.  


— Думаю, лучше вести себя как обычно. Нет причин подозревать, что они следят за мной из-за вас. Я помогаю... нескольким людям, которые борются против системы.  


— Но нужно придумать причину твоих визитов сюда, — сказал Чарльз. Он положил руку Мойре на плечо. — Давай поговорим об этом снаружи, хорошо?  


— Я тоже пойду, — сказал Эрик, но Мойра покачала головой.  


— Чарльз — мой связной. Если они будут преследовать меня больше нескольких дней, то смогут связать со мной только его. Ты должен держаться как можно дальше от всего этого.  


— Ты действительно уже делала это раньше, да? — Эрик думал, что она шутила по поводу ЦРУ, но теперь уже не был так в этом уверен.  


Мойра улыбнулась медленной, довольной улыбкой Чеширского кота.  


— Эй, а ты ни разу не посмотрел ниже моего лица. Я знала, что ты справишься.  


Чертова женщина! И все же Эрик улыбался, пока Чарльз уводил ее на улицу.

* * *

Все разошлись, Джин была уложена в постель, а Эрик уже надел свои пижамные штаны, когда Чарльз вернулся в спальню, выглядя уставшим.  


— Думаю, мы с этим разобрались, — сказал он.  


— Ты и Мойра? Что вы собираетесь делать? — Эрик надеялся, что ему не придется тайно провозить Мойру в особняк. Она не выглядела готовой лезть в багажник.  


— У нас будет безумная любовная интрига, — когда Эрик посмотрел на него, Чарльз попытался улыбнуться, осторожно опускаясь на кровать. — Я имею в виду, для всего остального мира. Все очень просто: будем ужинать в городе вместе, она будет оставаться тут на выходные в одной из гостевых спален, что также позволит ей быть ближе к Рейвен. Еще я могу взять ее с собой в Нью-Салем — нам нужно чаще наведываться туда с тех пор, как Рейвен съехала. А если я буду появляться там с девушкой, это пойдет нам только на пользу.  


— Как долго это будет продолжаться? — Эрик чувствовал иррациональную, но непреодолимую ревность.  


— Пока Рейвен не родит. Пока она не сможет двигаться дальше. Надеюсь, что это произойдет не скоро, но... не знаю наверняка. Я не читал ее мысли, но она не успокоится — в этом я уверен, — Чарльз облокотился на изголовье кровати и медленно распрямил больную ногу. Похоже, этим вечером она сильно болела. Эрик сел рядом и начал массажировать сустав, получив от Чарльза благодарный вздох.  


— И вы с Мойрой будете... физически близки? — он пытался сохранять обыденный тон. — На людях, я имею в виду.  


— Не больше необходимого, чтобы убедить любого, кто может за нами наблюдать — будь это городские сплетники или агенты ФБР, — подняв бровь, Чарльз спросил: — Ты возражаешь?  


— А похоже?  


— Ты выглядишь так, будто съел лимон, так что рискну предположить, что возражаешь.  


— Ты действительно больше не читаешь мои мысли, — сказал Эрик. Это был самый удачный повод сменить тему, который он смог придумать. — Как ты с этим справляешься?  


— Приходится прилагать много усилий. Я пытаюсь подавать Джин хороший пример — у нас с ней был долгий разговор по поводу приватности. Но из-за этого болит голова, — и это была не метафора. Теперь, когда Эрик посмотрел на Чарльза внимательнее, то увидел, каким бледным и напряженным он был. Даже в худшие дни его колено не причиняло такую боль.  


— Тебе нужен аспирин. И вода. Хочешь, принесу влажное полотенце?  


— Аспирин подойдет.  


Эрик поцеловал его и отправился на поиски обезболивающего. В ванной его не оказалось — вероятно, они оставили бутылку внизу. Когда он спускался в холл, то услышал жужжание кабины лифта.  


Джин? Нет. Иногда она прокрадывалась вниз за печеньем, но всегда в таких случаях пользовалась лестницей. Эрик ускорил шаги, но успел только услышать щелчок замка на боковой двери. Черт.  


Он накинул куртку и как был босиком выбежал на улицу. Даже в темноте он смог различить ее тень.  


— Эй!  


Рейвен обернулась — сумка зажата в руке, на плечах пончо, на ногах ботинки. Когда их взгляды встретились, она секунду выглядела удивленной, но затем разозлилась.  


— Что?  


— И куда ты собралась?  


— Подальше отсюда.  


— Почему?  


— Ты считаешь меня глухой, Эрик? Мойра уж точно считает.  


Слух у Рейвен всегда был намного острее, чем у большинства людей. Эрик забыл об этом. Она знала, что за Мойрой следят.  


— Если они следят не за ней, а за нами, то удрать отсюда посреди ночи — худшее, что ты можешь сделать. Тебя поймают в считанные минуты. Мы с Чарльзом не сможем ничего отрицать. Ты понимаешь это?  


— Я не могу привести их сюда, — прошептала Рейвен, и Эрик впервые увидел трещину в ее яростной гордости. — Если они поймают меня, даже если заберут ребенка — я смогу это пережить. Так или иначе, я найду его и верну назад. Но если я разрушу еще чью-то жизнь... это того не стоит.  


— Ты не разрушишь нашу жизнь, если вернешься обратно в постель, — наконец Эрик почувствовал себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы добавить: — Для нас это стоит того, чтобы рискнуть. Ты всегда этого стоила.  


Рейвен резко отвернулась, и он притворился, что не увидел, как она пытается сдержать слезы.  


— Пойдем, — сказал он тихо. — Давай вернемся внутрь.  


В суматохе, вызванной попытками снова устроить Рейвен поудобнее, Чарльз забыл о своей головной боли. Они сами распаковали ее вещи — то небольшое количество одежды, которое у нее было, — будто это могло заставить ее остаться. Рейвен сидела на краю своей кровати, апатичная и потерянная. Та безумная энергия, которая заставила ее бежать из дома посреди ночи, уже покинула ее.  


Неужели она превратилась в человека, которому нужно сражаться, чтобы чувствовать себя живым? Эрик жил так годами, пока не встретил Чарльза. Такое состояние давало силы, но и лишало свободы.  


Наконец Чарльз осторожно опустился на кровать рядом с ней:  


— Рейвен, нам нужно поговорить о ребенке.  


— Мы говорили о ребенке.  


— Но мы так и не пришли к какому-то решению. Ты не сможешь чувствовать себя уверенной, пока не поймешь, чего хочешь.  


— Я знаю, чего хочу, — сказала Рейвен. — Но это невозможно.  


Скорее всего, вернуть Азазеля. И тот утопический мир хиппи, в котором все они смогут жить вместе. Эрик думал о молодом мужчине, который был где-то далеко и понятия не имел, что натворил. Эта безответственность злила Эрика. Неужели так чертовски сложно предохраняться?  


Чарльз изучал лицо Рейвен, очевидно, изо всех сил стараясь не использовать свои способности — даже сейчас, когда они могли бы так помочь. Им действительно нужно поговорить об этом.  


— Скажи нам, чего ты хочешь, и мы посмотрим, что можем сделать, — наконец сказал он.  


И слова полились из нее сплошным потоком:  


— Если это девочка, я хотела бы назвать ее Мистик — в честь той, кем хотела быть, но никогда не была.  


_«Бедный ребенок»,_ — подумал Эрик, но промолчал.  


— Если мальчик, я хотела бы назвать его Курт — нет, не в честь этого придурка Курта Марко, но потому... потому что это, возможно, настоящее имя Азазеля. Я слышала, как он упоминал его однажды. Может, я ошибаюсь, но если есть хотя бы крошечный шанс, что малыш будет носить имя своего отца, я бы хотела этого для него.  


— Хорошо, — сказал Эрик, когда она прервалась, чтобы сделать глоток воздуха. По крайней мере, начало было положено. — Это замечательно.  


— И я хочу ребенка, но не сейчас. Я не могу отдать его на усыновление, но пока что не могу растить его сама. Не в таких условиях, — она взяла Чарльза за руку, но когда продолжила, то смотрела на Эрика. — Я хочу, чтобы вы позаботились о нем вместо меня.  


Эрик и Чарльз инстинктивно посмотрели друг на друга. Первой мыслью Эрика было предостеречь Чарльза от того, чтобы слишком радоваться этому, второй — что Чарльз выглядит таким же настороженным и ошеломленным, каким себя чувствует Эрик.  


Он отказывался от Джин так сильно, что почти потерял Чарльза, и никогда не задумывался о том, чтобы взять еще одного ребенка. Да и возможность этого была маловероятной. Но Эрик понял, что изменился за четыре года, которые прошли с того времени. Он больше не думал о Магде и Ане как о тех, кого потерял. Он думал о них как о тех, кого любил. Понимание того, что у него может быть совместная жизнь с Чарльзом, что он может быть отцом Джин, дало ему надежду, которой раньше не было. Но только сейчас он понял, насколько сильно изменился.  


Однако осознание того факта, что Бог существует, не имело со всем этим ничего общего. А разве не это должно было стать самой важной переменой из всех?  


— Я хочу, чтобы вы позаботились о ребенке вместо меня, — повторила Рейвен. — Когда я буду готова, когда ФБР не будет держать меня за горло, я вернусь за ним.  


Растить ребенка несколько лет, любить его, как своего собственного, а потом позволить ей увезти его туда, куда она захочет? Лишить его единственного дома, который он будет знать? Не успев остановить себя, Эрик спросил:  


— А ты подумала о том, чем это будет для нас? Для ребенка?  


— Я эгоистка. И хочу невозможного. Я знаю это, — ее глаза снова заблестели. — Но вы спросили, чего я хочу? Так вот, это то, чего я хочу.  


— Нужно с чего-то начинать, — сказал Чарльз. Предупреждающий взгляд, который он бросил на Эрика, пресек любые комментарии с его стороны.  


Они уложили Рейвен в кровать и сами вернулись в спальню. Только тогда, лежа рядом в темноте, Чарльз спросил:  


— Можем ли мы взять ребенка?  


Он не спрашивал разрешения, а пытался понять, возможно ли это.  


Эрик задал вопрос, который, как он думал, действительно скрывался за словами Чарльза:  


— Сможем ли мы отдать его?  


Ни у одного из них не было ответов — не больше, чем у самой Рейвен.

* * *

Их мир теперь состоял из сплошного наблюдения и ожидания.  


Наблюдения за дорогами, за черными автомобилями, которые стояли слишком близко и слишком долго. Эрик чувствовал, что за особняком не следят — пока что. Но в обеденное время или после работы он иногда подходил к клинике Мойры, где невозмутимые мужчины в темных костюмах слишком выделялись из разноцветной толпы. Они кружили... не как стервятники, которые приходят ради конкретного убийства, но как чайки, жадно выжидающие малейшего шанса.  


Наблюдения за тем, как Чарльз заезжает за Мойрой, как он опирается на ее руку с той же благодарностью, что и на руку Эрика. За тем, как ее каштановые волосы разлетаются на ветру, когда она смеется над словами Чарльза, которые Эрик не может расслышать из своего укрытия в конце улицы. Тот факт, что у него не было причин для беспокойства, не значил, что было легко видеть их вместе. Эрика не обманывали, но он чувствовал себя так, словно смотрит какой-то дьявольский трейлер того, как это может быть на самом деле.  


Но этого не будет. Чарльз никогда этого не захочет. Однако вся картина каждый раз на несколько минут портила Эрику настроение.  


Ожидания того, когда Чарльз вернется. Эрик использовал это время, чтобы протестировать свои способности. Поначалу он думал, что может двигать металл, но, практикуясь, начал понимать, что на самом деле может слышать его и заставлять слышать себя. Только когда его песня проходила сквозь Эрика, когда странное чувство того, что он _знает_ металл так, как можно знать человека — только тогда он мог использовать свою силу. И Эрик задавался вопросом, что или кого он узнал в ту ночь, когда поднял самолет.  


Ожидания того, что покажет исследование Хэнка. Если их гены такие же, как и у остальных людей, исключит ли это любое научное объяснение их способностей? Станет ли Хэнк тем человеком, который докажет существование Бога? И не закончится ли все каким-то испытанием, толпой ученых и правительственных чиновников, перед которыми они с Чарльзом должны будут демонстрировать свои чудеса? И кем тогда станет Эрик? Кем-то вроде проповедника, который провозглашает волю Господа не словами, а поступками? Идея была отвратительной, и все же если у него будет такое доказательство, разве не обязан он будет показать его всему миру?  


Наблюдения за тем, как меняется тело Рейвен. Эрик уже забыл, какими впечатляющими были последние недели, когда признаки роста ребенка становились заметны почти ежедневно. Наблюдения за тем, как ее взгляд преследует его — без романтической тоски, которой он опасался, но с еще более жуткой надеждой в глазах.  


Представляя, как снова держит на руках новорожденного, он не исключал, что эта надежда была его собственной.

* * *

Одним субботним утром Эрик без особой на то причины проснулся раньше, чем обычно, и спустился вниз позавтракать. На кухне он увидел Джин, которая наливала слишком много молока в тарелку с хрустящими рисовыми шариками.  


— Уже проголодалась?  


— Я проснулась.  


— Тебе приснился плохой сон? — он откинул назад ее рыжие кудри. С момента аварии Джин стала чувствовать себя лучше, но только до определенной степени. Она все еще была слишком печальной для своего возраста.  


— Не знаю. Может. Обычно, когда я просыпаюсь, то чувствую твои мысли или мысли папочки. Вы спите, и я тоже засыпаю.  


— Почему ты не сделала так в этот раз?  


— Теперь мы должны соблюдать _приватность_ , — она решительно нахмурилась, и Эрик улыбнулся.  


— Да, должны. Но вот что я скажу. Если тебе будет одиноко или страшно, то можешь спросить разрешения, и я позволю тебе чувствовать мои мысли. Хорошо? И я заранее разрешаю тебе делать это каждый раз, когда ты просыпаешься от плохого сна.  


— Правда? — робкая улыбка Джин светилась таким энтузиазмом, какого Эрик не видел у нее со дня аварии.  


— Правда. Ты же теперь понимаешь, почему мы хотим, чтобы ты была осторожной?  


— Чтобы я не почувствовала что-то плохое, как во время аварии, — ее улыбка исчезла. — Думаю, мой сон был про это.  


Эрик подвинул к себе тарелку, затем поднял Джин и усадил себе на колени.  


— Ты всегда думаешь о том, как они умерли?  


— Ага, — ее голос был очень тихим.  


— Не нужно так делать, это неправильно. Уходить из этого мира страшно, мы не знаем, что происходит потом, — Эрик все еще не был уверен насчет идеи загробной жизни, но не чувствовал себя лицемером, говоря об этом Джин. Это было то, во что он верил. — Смерть — это только мгновение. Одно маленькое событие. Перед ним у нас есть целая жизнь, и именно это важно.  


Ей было всего пять, и она не понимала и не могла понять его. Но Эрик чувствовал, что должен сказать это.  


— Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что у меня была жена и маленькая дочь?  


— Моя старшая сестричка, — Джин кивнула.  


Эрик никогда раньше не называл ее так, даже никогда об этом не думал. Эта идея заставила его крепче обнять Джин.  


— Она могла бы ею стать.  


— Они умерли, когда твой дом сгорел, — по дрожащему голосу было понятно, что Джин думала об этом в свете того, что почувствовала во время аварии. Она знала о последних моментах жизни Магды и Ани что-то, чего Эрик не узнает вплоть до самого конца.  


— Долгие годы я думал о том, как они умерли. Каждый раз, вспоминая о них, я думал об их смерти. Я помнил только то, как они умерли. И ничего не менялось, пока я не встретил твоего папу, и ты стала жить вместе с нами. Я вспомнил, что моя жена любила петь, когда просыпалась утром. Я вспомнил, что моя дочь смеялась, когда брызгалась водой в своей ванночке. Я почти потерял эти воспоминания, потому что не впускал их в свои мысли. Потому что считал, что их смерть была важнее их жизни.  


Джин, мигая, смотрела на него.  


— Ты не понимаешь, о чем я, да?  


— Понимаю, — ответила она тоном ребенка, который не хочет, чтобы его считали слишком маленьким.  


Эрик наклонился вперед, пока их лбы не соприкоснулись.  


— Посмотри мои мысли, — его чувства могли объяснить ей все намного лучше.  


— Можно?  


— Сейчас — можно.  


Несколько секунд Джин молчала, затем обхватила Эрика руками и обняла. Он так и не узнал — ни тогда, ни позже — действительно ли она поняла то, что он пытался ей объяснить. То, что и сам только недавно понял. Но после этого она почти не вспоминала об аварии, и еще до конца дня он снова услышал ее смех.

* * *

Ранним вечером неделю спустя приехал Хэнк. С ним были чупа-чупс для Джин, который был с радостью принят, стопка документов с научными исследованиями и Мойра.  


— О, мой дорогой, — сказала она, улыбаясь Чарльзу и Эрику. — Наконец мы снова вместе. И привет, Чарльз.  


— Ты все еще в опасности, — ответил Эрик, провожая ее в гостиную, — пока пытаешься украсть моего мужчину.  


— Знаешь, я обожаю то, как ты присваиваешь себе стереотипную женскую роль и даешь ей абсолютно новую интерпретацию. Такой внезапный поворот в кошачьей драке. Но мы с тобой выше всей этой фигни про Мадонну и Мадонну и Блудницу, — Мойра лукаво улыбнулась. — Особенно, если учесть, что я не считаю ни одного из вас достойным кандидатом в Мадонны.  


Хэнк выжидающе оглядывался в поисках Рейвен, которая еще не спустилась. Должно быть, она дремала, как обычно в последние дни, компенсируя недостаток ночного сна.  


— Давайте начнем, — сказал Чарльз, садясь рядом с Мойрой на диван. — Что ты нашел?  


— Не то, что ожидал.  


Он не нашел то, что ожидал найти. Хэнк ожидал найти генетический компонент, отвечающий за их способности. Если его нет, значит, их способности не являются чем-то, заложенным природой. Значит, они сверхъестественные, и Бог на самом деле существует. Эрик почувствовал, что его пульс ускорился, и он не может говорить.  


— Я искал аномальный маркер у Чарльза, Эрика и Джин, — продолжил Хэнк. — Остальные были просто контрольной группой с типичным набором человеческих генов, чтобы убедиться, что моя методология корректна.  


— Давай уже, говори как есть, — сказала Мойра и добавила, повернувшись к Чарльзу: — И слова из него не смогла вытащить по пути сюда. Он меня с ума сведет.  


— Гены Мойры и отца Джерома соответствуют типичному человеческому набору. Но я обнаружил специфический маркер в генах Чарльза, Эрика и Джин... и Армандо, и Рейвен. И, стоит добавить, у себя тоже, хоть я и ожидал этого.  


— Армандо и Рейвен? — Эрик пытался осознать эту новость. Могли ли результаты теста каким-то образом ошибаться?  


— Ее лицо, — внезапно сказал Чарльз. — То, как Рейвен может выглядеть по-разному. Это не просто иллюзия, правда? Не просто что-то, что мы себе представляем. Когда она говорит о маскировке — это нечто другое. У нее тоже есть свой собственный дар, просто он пока не был задействован.  


— А Армандо? — спросила Мойра.  


— Он восстановился после ранения намного быстрее, чем должен был, — Чарльз теперь выглядел глубоко задумчивым. — Мы решили, что ему просто повезло, но... он также рассказывал мне о случае из детства: о том, как упал в Ист-Ривер и не утонул. Он не умел плавать, но не утонул...  


И тогда Эрик понял — у каждого из них есть дар. Нет — способность. Потому что дар подразумевает дарителя, а если их способности предопределены генами, значит, они не были дарованы им Богом. Все его мысли о том, что Бог проявил милосердие из-за Ани, что его неуклюжие молитвы были услышаны, не имели смысла. У него был талант — да, необычный, но не более, чем волнистые волосы или голубые глаза.  


Эрик чувствовал себя униженным и оправданным одновременно. Мир был таким, каким он и считал его долгое время, его разум работал правильно. И возможности выглядели такими заманчивыми...  


Но Чарльз. Что он чувствовал сейчас? Как минимум, его вера должна была пошатнуться. Возможно, даже разбиться. Его дар, все те качества, которые определяли его жизненный путь и формировали характер — все это было вовсе не от Бога. Эрик подумал, что с трудом может представить опустошение в сердце Чарльза. Почему он позволил Мойре сесть между ними? Чарльзу бы определенно помогло, если бы Эрик мог хотя бы взять его за руку.  


Когда разговор стал более неформальным — Мойра и Хэнк были поглощены обсуждением того, как изучить каждую отдельную способность, — Чарльз поднялся с дивана под предлогом того, чтобы налить себе воды. Эрик моментально оказался рядом.  


— Я в порядке, правда, — сказал Чарльз.  


— Ты уверен?  


Чарльз кивнул:  


— Я бы хотел, чтобы Армандо тоже был тут. Его... способность к адаптации выглядит наиболее гибкой, наиболее изменчивой, конечно, если мои предположения верны.  


— ... и это то, о чем ты думаешь?  


— Конечно. Думаю о том, что мы только что узнали.  


— Да... — Эрик заметил, что походка Чарльза была более уверенной, чем обычно, что с его ногой сейчас все хорошо... И Чарльз имел в виду именно это, когда убеждал Эрика, что с ним все в порядке, и он действительно просто хотел выпить воды. — Ты не расстроен из-за того, что... у этого есть научное объяснение?  


Чарльз задумчиво улыбнулся:  


— Для тебя это опровергает существование Бога. Я так и думал. Но для меня — нет.  


— Но почему? Чудо, которое я сотворил, не было... Это просто было тем, что я мог сделать, Чарльз, талантом, который у меня есть так же, как и у остальных.  


— Разве это доказывает, что он пришел не от Бога? Для меня открытие генетического компонента — это как привилегия увидеть руку Господа за работой.  


— Руку Господа. В генетическом коде.  


— Да, я думаю, в этом есть смысл. Почему я должен считать, что Бог достигает своих целей, игнорируя сложные законы созданной Им вселенной, и вместо этого используя... волшебную пыльцу фей? — Чарльз ласково сжал руку Эрика. — Именно это я имел в виду, когда говорил, что ты знаешь, но не веришь.  


Если бы Эрик по-настоящему поверил в Бога, если бы в его сердце поселилась вера, то она была бы уничтожена сегодняшним открытием. Но вместо этого он почувствовал... облегчение. Тот мир, в котором он оказался после крушения самолета, появился не из-за его неправильных убеждений, а из-за обычного непонимания. Те замешательство и уязвимость, которые он ощутил сразу после аварии, чувствуя себя полностью во власти какого-то непостижимого, загадочного божества — что ж, он не будет скучать по ним.  


Он беспокоился о вере Чарльза, не о своей собственной, но она осталась нетронутой.  


— Кроме того, — сказал Чарльз, — Хэнк говорит, что эти гены очень редкие. Ты видишь, как много нас собралось вместе? Разве это для тебя не доказательство чего-то большего, чем просто случайное совпадение?  


В этот момент в комнату вошла очень бледная Рейвен.  


— Мойра, — позвала она. Затем ее лицо напряглось, выражая... не боль, но попытку скрыть ее. И Эрик вспомнил, что точно так же вела себя Магда в первые несколько часов родов.  


Мойра моментально вскочила с дивана.  


— Слава Богу, я взяла свою сумку.

* * *

Несмотря на научную степень и глубокое понимание человеческой анатомии, Хэнку было поручено сидеть с Джин. Чарльз прошел медицинский тренинг во время своей военной службы и даже однажды принимал роды, так что он ассистировал Мойре. Эрик единственный остался свободным и держал Рейвен за руку.  


— Ладно, — сказала она между схватками, обильно потея, — я за естественные роды, но, Богом клянусь, прямо сейчас я бы трахнула Никсона за какие-нибудь обезболивающие.  


— Уже близко, — Мойра была испачкана кровью. Чарльз подставил руки так, чтобы Рейвен могла опираться на них, как на стремена. Его нога, должно быть, убийственно болела, но он ни разу не сказал сестре ничего, кроме слов поддержки. — Вытолкнешь головку во время следующей схватки, и, считай, справилась.  


Рейвен на мгновение уронила голову на подушку. Ее роды были достаточно быстрыми — всего около пяти часов, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы вымотать кого угодно. Эрик осторожно убрал волосы с ее влажного, покрасневшего лица. Когда он сделал это, Рейвен улыбнулась ему спокойной и почти довольной улыбкой.  


Это был кадр из жизни, которая могла бы у них быть, если бы все было по-другому. Эрик знал это так же, как и Рейвен, и понял, что именно этого она хотела — чтобы он признал эту возможность.  


Но ее улыбка превратилась в гримасу, когда началась следующая схватка.  


— О, Боже, о, Боже, о-о-о...  


А затем Рейвен закричала. Ее ногти впились в руку Эрика так глубоко, что проткнули кожу, но он не убрал руку. Глаза Чарльза расширились, когда Мойра приступила к работе.  


— Уже почти, Рейвен, — сказал он. — Уже видна головка...  


— Вот так, давай, тужься! — сказала Мойра. Рейвен снова закричала, а затем он появился — крошечный, извивающийся, измазанный кровью комочек, который пронзительно завизжал еще до того, как его шлепнули.  


« _В точности как Аня_ », — подумал Эрик. И это был первый раз с момента ее смерти, когда он подумал о ней только с радостью в сердце.

* * *

К рассвету Рейвен уже спала в чистой постели, а Курт дремал в старой деревянной колыбели, которую Эрик притащил с чердака двумя неделями ранее. Джин отказывалась идти спать, пока не увидит ребенка, но к этому времени тоже громко сопела во сне. Хэнк уехал домой, увозя в своем багажнике доказательство смерти Бога. Мойра осталась в гостевой спальне, так что если за ней следили, то это могло стать свидетельством страстной ночи.  


Эрик задержался в комнате Рейвен дольше всех, глядя на ребенка. Неужели он действительно думал, что не возьмет его на любых условиях, которые предложит Рейвен? Его чувства в данном случае не имели значения. Маленькая жизнь требовала заботы, и только это было важно.  


Конечно, никто не знал, какое решение Рейвен в итоге примет. Теперь она стала матерью и чувствовала ту любовь, которую никто раньше не смог бы ей объяснить.  


Эрик вернулся в спальню и увидел Чарльза, в глубокой задумчивости стоящего у окна. Он подошел и обнял его сзади.  


— Я думал, что не смогу взять ребенка, не зная точно, сможем ли мы его оставить, постоянно чувствуя угрозу потерять его. Но разве не этого я потребовал от тебя, когда мы взяли Джин? Ведь мы никогда на самом деле не знаем.  


— Да.

* * *

— Нужно следить, чтобы не появилась инфекция, — сказала Мойра на следующее утро. — Но, честно говоря, это почти жутко — то, как быстро она восстанавливается. Я бы могла поклясться, что она родила неделю назад, а не полдня. Как думаете, этот необычный ген, который у нее есть...  


Эрик, конечно же, не имел об этом никакого понятия, впрочем, как и все остальные. Вопрос был просто предложением поразмышлять.  


— Может быть. В любом случае, я рад, что она чувствует себя лучше.  


Мойра нахмурилась. На ней были голубые джинсы и одна из рубашек Чарльза. Она, определенно, получала удовольствие, выглядя так, чтобы максимально раздражать Эрика.  


— Ты сказал это так, будто вообще ни разу не рад.  


— Чем быстрее она поправится, тем быстрее уедет, — Эрик провел рукой по лицу. Несколько часов сна не облегчили истощение, хоть он и был, пожалуй, наименее уставшим взрослым в этом доме. — Чем раньше она будет готова уехать, тем раньше примет решение. А это решение из тех, которые нужно хорошо обдумать.  


— Может быть, — Мойра внезапно оживилась, как какой-нибудь доктор в госпитале. — А может быть и нет. Я видела такое поведение раньше. Часто матери, которые решают отказаться от ребенка, хотят, чтобы этот процесс прошел как можно быстрее. Им нужна эта окончательность, прежде чем они начнут восстанавливаться. Это не значит, что позже они не сомневаются — конечно, сомневаются. Мать, которая не растит собственного ребенка, помнит об этом до конца своей жизни, — ее взгляд был устремлен куда-то вдаль, и Эрик вспомнил, как она говорила о маленьком мальчике по имени Кевин. — Не относитесь к ней, как к китайской кукле, окей? Рейвен — разумный человек. И как бы ни было все запутано, она сможет сделать разумный выбор. Доверьтесь ей.  


— Ладно, — сказал Эрик. Он положил бы руку ей на плечо в знак благодарности, если бы не был уверен, что Мойра будет издеваться. Но она развратно улыбнулась.  


— А сейчас я собираюсь устроить круг почета в одежде твоего парня.  


— Ты — гиблая женщина.  


— Мне нравится, — сказала Мойра, спускаясь по лестнице. Пряди ее каштановых волос подпрыгивали на каждом шагу. — Напишу это на своей следующей футболке.

* * *

Эрик держал на руках ребенка. Чарльз говорил. Рейвен смотрела на них троих, сложив руки на груди так, словно они были ее щитом.  


— Если ты уверена, что хочешь этого, — сказал Чарльз. Рейвен кивнула.  


Курт был забавным малышом — похожим на маленького эльфа, несмотря на копну иссиня-черных волос. Эрик провел большим пальцем по его лбу. Он уже и забыл, какой всепоглощающей могла быть любовь к новорожденному. Сам запах младенца, его вес, мягкость кожи — все это делало остальной мир таким далеким и незначительным.  


— ... тогда нам нужно подобрать место в Канаде. Я могу купить домик возле Скалистых гор, или еще где-то, — сказал Чарльз. Это был один из первых раз, когда он так беспечно говорил о трате крупной суммы денег. Эрик понимал, что этого требовали обстоятельства. — Мы будем приезжать каждое Рождество и на его день рождения. У ФБР не будет причин проверять ежегодные праздничные поездки. Мойра достанет для него сертификат о рождении. Если ФБР посмотрит в нужном месте, то поймет, что ты была здесь, но мы будем утверждать, что ничего кроме этого не знаем. И когда ты будешь готова, — Чарльз запнулся, и Эрик понял, что любовь к ребенку уже зажглась внутри него. — Когда ты будешь готова, когда у тебя будет дом для Курта, тогда мы привезем его. Он всегда будет знать, что ты его мать. Мы позаботимся о нем самым лучшим образом, но Курт всегда будет любить тебя.  


Глаза Рейвен наполнились слезами — настоящими слезами, а не тем странным блеском, который Эрик иногда видел в них.  


— Ты должна быть уверена в этом, — сказал он довольно грубо. — Абсолютно уверена. Если ты сомневаешься, хотя бы немного, мы можем придумать что-нибудь еще.  


Чарльз согласно кивнул, но Рейвен сказала:  


— Нет. Это единственный путь.  


— Если ты в какой-то момент передумаешь...  


— Нет. Так будет лучше для Курта.  


Джин начала звать их, и Чарльз ушел, оставив Эрика и Рейвен одних. Он отдал ей ребенка, но Рейвен подержала Курта всего несколько секунд, а затем вернула его в кроватку.  


— Куда ты поедешь? — спросил Эрик.  


— Тебе лучше не знать, — она поднялась с кровати поразительно уверенно для женщины, которая родила менее суток назад.  


— Ты же не собираешься... вернуться к той жизни, которой жила до этого?  


— Мир меняется, Эрик. И я собираюсь быть частью этих перемен.  


Каким же глупым он был, когда думал, что является пределом всех ее стремлений, единственной причиной, по которой она уехала. Рейвен приняла бой, в котором никогда не победит, потому что борьба была для нее важнее победы. Она пыталась изменить целый мир, сделать его таким, каким, как она считала, он должен быть.  


— Сегодня ночью нужно будет переставить кроватку Курта из моей комнаты в вашу, — сказала она. — Он не должен привыкать спать со мной.  


Они оба знали, что она хотела прямо противоположного. Но Эрик понимал, что лучше не говорить об этом вслух. Она больше не была подвластна его влиянию.  


Эрик хотел, чтобы Рейвен переборола свои чувства к нему. И она сделала это. 

 

— Это не значит, что она не любит Курта, — сказал Чарльз, когда позже они вместе спустились в холл. — Это значит, что она слишком сильно его любит.  


— Я знаю.  


— Ты понимаешь, что она может никогда не вернуться?  


Полуденный свет пробивался сквозь окно над лестничным пролетом, витражное стекло окрашивало его в зеленый и золотой.  


— Это то, о чем она думает? — Эрик не смог сдержать разочарования в голосе.  


— Нет. Я не читал ее мысли. Когда Рейвен просила меня держаться от них подальше, она действительно хотела именно этого, — тяжело вздохнув, Чарльз добавил: — Это то, что я знаю о ней. Чем сильнее она любит, тем более категоричными становятся ее убеждения. Она слишком часто следует принципу либо все, либо ничего.  


Рейвен не просто ушла от Эрика, когда Чарльз вернулся из Вьетнама. Она оставила позади дом, город и всю жизнь, которая у нее была. Если у нее не получится стать такой матерью, какой она хочет, то Рейвен может и вовсе отказаться от этой роли — особенно сейчас, когда знает, что Курта будут любить и оберегать. Эрик подумал, что это решение может уничтожить ее. Конечно, Рейвен тоже это знала. Но все равно могла сделать такой выбор. Это было так похоже на нее — улыбаться, сидя за столом с рулеткой. Поставить все свои фишки на одно поле и раскрутить колесо.  


Когда-то Эрик тоже был таким.

* * *

В ту ночь они поставили колыбель рядом со своей кроватью.  


— Ты уверен? — спросил Чарльз. Курт спал у него на коленях, пока Эрик возился со спальными принадлежностями.  


— Да, конечно. Это достаточно близко, чтобы я мог качать ее ногой, если он заплачет, — Эрик протянул руки, и Чарльз передал ему Курта.  


— Я думал... это то, что ты обычно делал для Ани. И тебе больно вспоминать об этом, — Чарльз заметно сомневался.  


— Больше нет, — сказал Эрик и снова удивился, что Чарльз не понял, что он имел в виду. Уложив Курта, он наконец решился. Достаточно этого непонимания. Хоть оно и было незначительным и, в общем, нормальным, ему не было места в их отношениях. — Я думаю, тебе пора вернуться к тому, чтобы читать мои мысли.  


— Сейчас?  


— Всегда, — затем он поправил себя: — Иногда я могу захотеть немного личного пространства, чтобы подумать о чем-то. В таком случае я предупрежу тебя. Но Чарльз, я всегда буду рад твоему возвращению.  


Чарльз выдохнул так, словно его кто-то ударил. Словно это простое приглашение раскололо его броню. Эрик знал, что Чарльз остро переживает их ментальное разделение, но до этого момента не осознавал, насколько.  


— Эрик, ты уверен?  


— Абсолютно. Ты так сильно пытаешься соблюдать мои границы, что вредишь себе. Это знак, что я установил их не в том месте.  


— Периодическая головная боль — небольшая цена, если это позволяет тебе чувствовать себя в безопасности. Чувствовать, что я уважаю твои границы.  


Эрик наклонился и мягко поцеловал Чарльза.  


— Я чувствую себя в безопасности рядом с тобой. Но, будучи ограниченным, ты не чувствуешь себя в безопасности рядом со мной, разве нет?  


— Нет. Просто я... задумывался.  


— О чем?  


— О том, что ты пытался спрятать от меня, — Чарльз вздрогнул. — Глупые мысли, в основном. Я думал о том, не считаешь ли ты меня обузой.  


— _Обузой?_ — это было какой-то ерундой.  


— В каком-то смысле я постарел раньше своих лет. Хожу с палкой. Слишком быстро устаю. Не могу заниматься любовью так, как мы делали это раньше. И мои шрамы. Даже мои волосы.  


Видимо, для Чарльза его быстрая потеря волос была более заметной, чем для Эрика.  


— Да к черту твои волосы, — грубо сказал Эрик и снова поцеловал его. — Если ты переживаешь из-за чего-то настолько глупого, то это еще более серьезная причина, чтобы не запирать тебя внутри собственных мыслей.  


— Но то, что ты говорил по поводу честности — что она имеет значение, когда ты сам даешь ее мне, а не когда я забираю ее у тебя. Эрик, когда ты только сказал это, я понял, что это правда. Я сдерживал себя не только потому, что ты меня об этом попросил. Но и потому, что считал это правильным.  


— Так и было, когда я просил тебя об этом. Теперь все по-другому, — он взял руки Чарльза в свои. — Чего стоит моя честность, если я даю ее тебе только на своих условиях? Я даю ее тебе полностью, Чарльз. Будь собой. Давай.  


На этот раз Чарльз поцеловал его и потянул на кровать. Хотя Эрик чувствовал себя абсолютно измотанным, если Чарльз хочет попробовать...  


— Нет, не это, — Чарльз накрыл их обоих одеялом. — Вот это. Думаю, именно к этому я стремился.  


— Что?  


Чарльз медленно коснулся его лба своим, закрыл глаза, а затем...  


... Эрик резко вдохнул, когда почувствовал Чарльза — не тело, но его самого внутри своего разума. Любовь Чарльза горела — не как пламя, но как печь, согревая его изнутри ровным теплом. Она освещала каждый момент, который они провели вместе, как если бы Эрик заново пережил их все. Сила этой любви поразила его и заставила почувствовать смирение. Разве он заслуживает ее?  


_«Теперь ты знаешь, какой вопрос я задаю себе каждый раз, когда чувствую твою любовь ко мне»_ , — подумал Чарльз в его голове.  


Они одновременно рассмеялись от удивления, и не было нужды спрашивать, кому принадлежал смех, а кому удивление, потому что все принадлежало им обоим.

* * *

Мойра предложила с самого начала кормить Курта из бутылочки, чтобы сразу приучить к этому его и привыкнуть самим. Рейвен будет достаточно тяжело какое-то время, пока не закончится молоко, но, по мнению Мойры, так будет лучше. Так что за ту ночь они несколько раз спускались с ним на первый этаж и даже начали обсуждать возможность перенести спальню вниз, чтобы быть ближе к кухне.  


Но Рейвен все же улучила момент. К тому времени, когда Джин вбежала в ее комнату, чтобы сказать доброе утро, ее уже не было. Не было ни одежды, ни пачки наличных, которые Чарльз и Эрик собрали для нее, снимая со счета небольшими партиями, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Когда Курт снова уснул, и у них появилось время подумать, Эрик зашел в ее комнату в поисках каких-нибудь подсказок того, куда она могла уехать. В одном из выдвижных ящиков он нашел шарф с бахромой, который она повязала вокруг головы в ту первую ночь. Это было все, что она оставила после себя — это и записку, завернутую в ткань шарфа.  


_«Монреаль, это Рождество,_ — писала Рейвен. — _Чарльз будет знать конкретное место. Мы заберем вас оттуда»._  


Если бы Эрик мог винить себя в этом, то у него осталась хотя бы иллюзия, что все могло сложиться иначе.  


_«Удачи, Рейвен»,_ — подумал он. Боль от расставания была такой знакомой. 

 

— Я верю в нее, — сказал Чарльз, отвечая на невысказанные мысли Эрика, когда они спускались вниз на лифте. — Рейвен всегда оправдывала мою веру в нее. Так будет и сейчас.  


— Всегда веришь, — сказал Эрик.  


— Всегда сомневаешься.  


— Может быть, не всегда, — двери открылись, Эрик предложил Чарльзу руку. — Теперь я уже не так уверен в том, что там... ничего нет.  


— Правда?  


— Вселенная огромна. Печально было бы думать, что человечество — самая разумная ее часть. Даже если я не могу верить в Бога так, как ты, если я не увидел в этом смысла даже тогда, когда пытался поверить — ничего. Кто знает, что возможно?  


— От атеиста к агностику, — Чарльз кивнул и добавил дразнящим тоном: — Прошло всего восемь лет, а ты уже продвинулся так далеко. И у нас еще вся жизнь впереди.  


— Ты хочешь этого для меня. Чтобы я поверил, — Эрик провел большим пальцем по щеке Чарльза.  


— Конечно, хочу.  


— Но ты никогда не пытался обратить меня. Даже когда я был наиболее готов к этому. Ни разу.  


— Я всего лишь забочусь о твоей душе так, как ты заботишься о моей. Помнишь ту ночь, когда ты навестил меня в госпитале и сказал, что я должен снова начать молиться? Ты понял, что для меня самое главное, и защищал это, несмотря на свои собственные убеждения. Это значит для меня намного больше, чем ты думаешь, — Чарльз накрыл руку Эрика своей. И хотя они стояли посреди холла, этот момент был более интимным, чем любой, проведенный ими в постели.  


— И ты не боишься за мою бессмертную душу?  


— Ты ответил на преследования работой во благо справедливости, на ненависть — состраданием. Ты сделал свои утраты частью своей любви. Я не могу верить в Бога, который не примет к себе такую душу.  


Они снова поцеловались, и в этот раз поцелуй продлился намного дольше. Когда их губы разомкнулись, Эрик спросил:  


— Хочешь знать, во что бы я хотел верить? Если бы мог?  


— Да, — ответил Чарльз, и по его тону Эрик понял, что он сдержал свои способности, давая ему возможность сначала рассказать об этом вслух.  


— Что наши способности не случайны, что это только начало, — произнес Эрик медленно, убеждаясь, что говорит именно то, что имеет в виду. — Что твоя вера — тоже своего рода начало. То, как ты веришь, Чарльз, как любовь направляет тебя — иногда я думаю, что если бы достаточное количество людей вели себя так же, чувствовали так же, мир бы изменился. Это было бы чудо. И тогда мы не смогли бы заметить разницу между миром с любящим Богом и без него. Может быть, в этом и был бы Бог. Не он создал нас — мы бы создали его, когда были бы к этому готовы.  


— Смерть ненависти, как рождение Бога? — Чарльз улыбнулся и положил голову Эрику на грудь. — Я смог бы с этим жить.


End file.
